


Лепесток трехлистного клевера

by SkyMusic



Category: Cursery: The Crooked Man and the Crooked Cat
Genre: Angst and Drama, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fairy Tale Style, Fantasy, Fortunetelling cards, Gen, Historical Fantasy, Humor, Magic, Mystical Creatures, Mysticism, Romance is not in the center of the plot, Witches
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 03:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18563008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyMusic/pseuds/SkyMusic
Summary: Вам когда-нибудь приходилось просыпаться с осознанием того, что вы давным-давно умерли и до сегодняшнего дня являлись крайне вредоносным привидением, а из нажитого имущества у вас, как в сказке «Кот в сапогах», остались только кот да мельница, и та порядком покосившаяся? Искренне надеюсь, что нет. Однако бывают люди, которых вместо чудесной удачливости преследует сказочное невезение.





	1. От автора

      В отличие от первоисточника, рассказ написан исключительно в юмористическом стиле, с драматическими вставками в форме воспоминаний главных героев. Есть стёб, но он добрый, поскольку я люблю их обоих безмерно. :3   
      Юмор и стиль рассказа вдохновлены книгами Ольги Громыко, а именно - «Профессия: ведьма» и «О бедном Кощее замолвите слово». В меньшей степени – «Я и мой летучий мышь», написанной Ольгой Мяхар и Ковальской Дарьей. Внешность Блэйза у меня немного ассоциируется с Лёном, а некоторая часть биографии – с Кощеем. Так что оттенок геройского славянского фэнтези в рассказе присутствует (в стилистике написания). Ну, в конце концов, я и не претендую на историческую достоверность, стало быть, могу вносить в историю о Франции всё, что мне заблагорассудится. :) Не слишком отклоняясь от заданной в игре атмосферы, конечно же.   
       Вообще говоря, до прочтения wiki по игре я была уверена, что дело происходит в Англии, поскольку и сказки английские, и довольно часто встречаются истинно английские символы – изображения единорога и льва.  
       Каких-либо подробностей о мире «Проклятия» нам не рассказали, так что канон, в большей степени, создавался мною с нуля.   
  
      Касательно характеров главных, мне хотелось показать то, какими они были до Проклятия. Не вижу поводов не верить в то, что Блэйз абсолютно нормальный парень, а то, что у них с Шерил возник конфликт – более, чем нормальное явление для молодой пары. С начала их отношений и до трагической случайности прошло совсем мало времени, они даже привыкнуть друг к другу толком не успели. Ну, да не мне дорогим читателям рассказывать, насколько конфетно-букетный период отличается от жизни в браке, даже если любовь продолжает цвести, будто роза. :) :)  
      Впрочем, в игре есть одна открытка, которая меня очень заинтересовала, поскольку в сюжетную канву она практически не вписывается. По дневнику Шерил и письмам Блэйза можно судить об их хороших взаимоотношениях вплоть до того, как забота возлюбленного начала тяготить девушку. Но даже последняя запись не содержит в себе ненависти к нему.   
      После гибели, любовь графа к ней не только не угасла, но и превратилась в болезненную одержимость, выросшую на глубоком человеческом горе. Блэйз любил невесту со всей возможной искренностью, в этом трудно усомниться, и трагедия для него оказалась практически несовместима с жизнью. Однако из стишка в открытке получается, что он сам пригрозил девушке смертью, если она не выйдет за него замуж. Даже если автор стишка ведьма – о чём говорит его расположение в папке «Матушка Гусыня» в бонусах Коллекционного издания игры, - как это следует понимать?   
      Я без понятия, что у них там произошло на этой злосчастной скале, почему они оказались именно там, из-за чего Шерил упала, но в вероятность того, что Блэйз мог просто хладнокровно её столкнуть, я верить отказываюсь категорически. Тогда следует считать его маньяком, для которого Блэйз в человеческом обличии выглядел чересчур безобидно. Ну, и такая биография разрушила бы шарм истории о несчастной любви.   
      Тем более не поверю, что Шерил назло жениху или от отчаяния совершила самоубийство. Это уже слишком. Она не похожа на девушку, способную на подобные поступки в отношении других людей, да и чем граф её настолько сильно напугал, чтобы прыжок со скалы показался единственным выходом? Даже при допущении столь невероятной ситуации, Шерил никогда не вернулась бы привидением ради спасения бывшего возлюбленного. А уж в обвинительном тоне говорить: «Я погибла из-за тебя!» - в этом случае, по меньшей мере, редкостное свинство.   
      Возможно, я всё же как-то объясню вышеописанную нестыковку в сюжете, или оставлю её на домыслы читателей. Посмотрим. 


	2. Глава первая

**_Франция, 1885 год._**  
      - Ради всего святого, Парн! Я же просил оставить меня в лощине! Понимаю, тебе-то всё равно, но мои бедные кости не выдержат больше подобного издевательства. Едва ли нам с тобой окажут в городе тёплый приём, если ты объявишься там посреди ночи, в рваных брюках, покрытый шрамами и с полураспавшимся графом через плечо. В лучшем случае, вместо доктора на быстроногих лошадях прибудет какой-нибудь заезжий борец с нежитью и окатит нас ведром святой воды.  
       - Ничего не имею против. Нам обоим давно пора помыться.  
       Граф издал что-то наподобие нервного смешка. Дыхание мужчины сбилось. Он замолчал, шумно и хрипло втягивая воздух слегка приоткрытыми, потрескавшимися и успевшими зарубцеваться много дней назад губами. Горьковатый запах ночных трав, смешиваясь с ароматом моря, обжигал пересохшее горло, от боли уже не страждущее и не способное принять ни воду, ни пищу. Ритм его дыхания, а тем более сопровождающие процесс жуткие звуки, мог напугать любого нормального человека, послужив неоспоримым доказательством в пользу истории о нагрянувшей нежити. Однако в данный момент люди, как таковые, на местности отсутствовали. Не говоря уже о несоответствии внутреннего мира двух участников диалога каким-либо психологическим нормам. Они с досадой, или ироничной усмешкой сами могли подтвердить это, не задумываясь.  
      - Впрочем, вряд ли я буду в состоянии оценить гостеприимность моих подданных, если мы продолжим двигаться такими темпами ещё пару часов к ряду. Будь добр, - недобро проскрипел граф голосом заржавевшей дверной петли, хотя на вид ему нельзя было дать больше двадцати трёх лет, - опусти меня на землю.  
      - Если вы по-прежнему надеетесь вызвать моё сочувствие своими жалобными речами, после которых я возрыдаю от отчаяния и подыщу вашему телу удобное местечко прямо здесь, на холме, чтобы вы спокойно спали, пока в конец не порастёте маргаритками… Буду вынужден вас жестоко разочаровать, хозяин, - девятнадцатилетний подросток ехидно улыбнулся, полуобернувшись к тому, кого он самоотверженно тащил за собой в наскоро сооружённых носилках. Пара глаз золотистого и синего цвета со зрачками-щёлочками в другой мир сверкнула в темноте, как фонари на полночной повозке. – И не храпите у меня над ухом, пожалуйста, я практически оглох.  
      - Какая же ты язва, Парн, - обречённо и устало проговорил второй молодой человек, замолкая и прикрыв глаза, чтобы, погрузившись в отчуждённую дрёму, не тратить понапрасну силы. И без того покинувшие его ещё в начале их долгого перехода через лесистые холмы.   
      - Премного благодарен, я знаю, - пуще прежнего осклабился оборотень. Отмахиваться от проблем шутками он старался даже не по причине своего характера, а намеренно, пряча за маской ехидного остряка, кому любые невзгоды нипочём, обеспокоенность весьма непростой ситуацией.   
      Насколько хорошо вы бы почувствовали себя на месте Парна, если бы вся ваша жизнь за одну ночь пошла под откос в самом прямом смысле слова – вместе с домом и всем нажитым имуществом, а ваш лучший друг исчез при самых неприятных и пугающих обстоятельствах? Бесплодные поиски продолжались до рассвета, пока, наконец, охрипнув от крика и обессилив из-за регулярной смены ипостаси, поскольку в облике маленького животного удобнее исследовать самые потаённые закоулки огромной приусадебной территории, вы не заметили его под крутым берегом неспокойного моря. После чего, в течение нескольких часов, пытались вымыть соль из воспалённых ран; не говоря уже о поиске сухих дров для костра под некстати заморосившим дождём.   
      Парн скрипнул клыками и тихо выругался. Будь проклят тот мальчишка и его сестра, заехавшие на их территорию; если бы не они, ничего бы не случилось. Леший с ним, с проклятием, хотя оно и приносило вред – жертва того зла сейчас беззвучно стонала у него за спиной, - но это была их жизнь, и никто не имел права в неё вмешиваться.  
Что бы не случилось, кошка всегда идёт за хозяином. Искренняя человеческая любовь между ними никогда не истлеет, подобно цветку среди жарких языков пламени предательства и отвержения. Ветер одиночества не развеет её пепел над сожжённым дотла лесом, ещё вчера благоухавшим и радовавшимся жизни; а сегодня о нём, как о покинутой душе, никто не вспомнит. Скоро вырастут новые побеги, вернутся спасшиеся птицы и животные… вот только того леса уже не будет.   
      - Блэйз, - отбросив ехидный тон и никому ненужные титулы, парень обратился к другу по имени.   
      - Что? – Призраком прошелестел светловолосый граф, понемногу теряя связь с реальностью.  
      Чёрный оборотень устыдился своих мыслей: как будто проклятие могло помочь его семье вновь стать счастливой. Всё же хорошо, что эта чёрная зловещая нить, перекинувшаяся через года от одного события к другому, терновыми плетьми опутывая их жизни, оборвалась. Пусть даже настолько кардинальным образом; и в результате они оба едва не захлебнулись вожделенной свободой вместо того, чтобы испить её кубок, с наслаждением, до дна. Так выросшему в неволе дикому животному угрожает опасность в любом уголке давно забытого дома, куда ему удалось вернуться, но где оно чувствует себя чужим. И боится неизвестности, ожидающей впереди, среди тёмных стволов, волн и барханов, как опасается за их общее будущее Парн.   
      Много ли кот может знать о человеческих взаимоотношениях, переживаниях и мире, с которым он, по большому счёту, соприкасается самым поверхностным образом?   
Наверное, достаточно, ведь кошки чрезвычайно умны, иногда понимают суть вещей даже лучше разумных двуногих. Хотя, если бы те, кто изволит называть себя их хозяевами – какое милое заблуждение! - разбирались во всём ровно настолько, насколько они утверждают, уж точно не попадали бы в столь глупые ситуации, как с добренькой старушкой и тремя заколдованными предметами.   
      Колокольчик мерно посылал тёплые волны сквозь кожаный ошейник, давая Парну уверенность в том, что у него хватит сил взять на себя ответственность за человека.   
      - Я устал, - печально сообщил кот, замедляя шаг, - поэтому если буду засыпать по дороге, дёрни меня за ухо. Только не сильно, оно и так уже пострадало, до сих пор ожог чувствуется. Но не это главное, что я хотел тебе сообщить, а совсем другое: мы приближаемся к лесу.  
      - Как, опять?! Снова с веток мне за воротник будут сыпаться сухие иголки, веточки, пауки и ледяные дождевые капли. А клещи с комарами, ехидно скалясь, начнут выискивать не искусанные места с наибольшим количеством вкусной крови. Которая, надеюсь, пока ещё осталась и по-прежнему чрезвычайно мне дорога!   
      Парн непроизвольно вгляделся в темноту густых крон заросшей рощицы, надеясь увидеть затаившееся в ветвях гигантское насекомое с клыками саблезубого тигра прежде, чем оно решит похрустеть двумя немножечко высушенными временем антигероями. Ничего, кроме невинно посвистывающих птичек, готовых радостно приветствовать рассвет, кот там не нашёл, сразу же придя к выводу, что графовы дела совсем плохи, если ему чудится подобная гадость.   
      Блэйз, уже мысленно распрощавшийся с заманчивой перспективой выспаться на мягкой, хотя и сыроватой от росы травке, отвоевав у вечности пусть даже маленькую толику незаслуженно отобранных ста лет отдыха, безразлично наблюдал, как парень с хвостом обходит вокруг его лежбища и прикидывает, с какой стороны лучше подступиться к своей скорбной ноше.  
      - Чтобы ещё раз я помог вам выпутаться из подобной передряги, господин граф, - пыхтя и прижимая уши, подросток с третьей попытки поднял товарища, предварительно кое-как расположив его у себя на спине. Старательно и бережно, опасаясь случайно потревожить искалеченные кости, сломанную ногу и обширную рану на груди.  
      Перед Парном, помимо всего прочего, стояла задача придумать правдоподобную легенду прибытия в город компании двух мужчин в столь странном виде, чтобы их не приняли за беспокойную нежить с ближайшего кладбища, или бродяг, обокравших экипаж какого-то знатного господина. Но проблемы следовало решать по мере их поступления.   
      - Не волнуйся, следующего раза не будет. Судя по моим ощущениям… твои мучения скоро закончатся, друг мой.  
Пепельный блондин оборвал фразу на хрипящем вдохе, в болезненной судороге сцепил бледные руки, со слишком длинными для человека ногтями, на жилетке Парна, и затих на его плече.  
      - Блэйз, даже не вздумай! Зря я, что ли, тебя тащил по пересечённой местности два часа, как ездовой кот?! А отдыхал по дороге, между прочим, только ты: «Ах, пожалейте меня, несчастного, больного, обездоленного! Ах, мои бедные лапки, ах, моя несчастная спинка! Положите меня под кустиком, посплю полчасика, и начхал я, что кровь из раны фонтаном хлещет – того и гляди, все окрестные упыри пировать слетятся!» Делай со своей жизнью, что хочешь, но маленького испуганного котёночка бросить на произвол судьбы, в одиночку бороться с жестоким миром, я тебе уж точно не позволю!   
      Для большей убедительности взрослый «котёночек» встопорщил длинные, блестящие в свете золотисто-зелёного месяца белые усы и распушил длинную смоляную шерсть, возмущённо сопя графу в ухо. Адресат котового возмущения полностью проигнорировал демонстрируемые эмоций и, кажется, даже не счёл нужным тратить свои силы на такое нудное дело, как дыхание. Поэтому шерсть у Парна встала дыбом по-настоящему. По-кошачьи ткнувшись носом в холодную бледную кожу, оборотень направил всё свое чутьё, нерастраченное в человеческом облике, на проверку самочувствия лучшего друга. И был в некотором смысле удовлетворён фактом того, что граф Де Мореллус хотя не вполне ещё трансформировался от «умертвия», но, по крайней мере, не приблизился к этой ипостаси в самом необратимом и печальном смысле.   
      В конце концов, а много ли вы, дорогие читатели, знаете людей, в добром здравии и твердой памяти вышедших из полувековой борьбы с потусторонними силами? Граф, кстати, и на то, и на другое перестал жаловаться сразу же, стоило ему только понять, насколько Парн холодная и бессердечная зараза - товарища Блэйз, конечно же, так не назвал, но подумал, - чуждая глубоких человеческих страданий. Впрочем, имеет ли вообще смысл сетовать на вещи, отсутствующие как таковые? Наверняка число профессиональных магов-экзорцистов и потомственных драконоборцев среди ваших знакомых, побывавших в подобных ситуациях, не столь велико. Следует ли в этом случае говорить про тех, кто вообще не ожидал подобного вероломства от потерявшей всякий страх нечисти? Тем более, наш герой был на тот момент чересчур молод даже для того, чтобы разобраться в своих чувствах и повседневных обязанностях. Кто знает, в какое русло повернула бы история, повремени он и его chère chérie* со свадьбой.   
      Тьма любит испуганных, слабых и потерявших свой внутренний путь: их открытость для самых откровенных обманов, которые они не могут распознать в своём состоянии, а раненые чувства слаще мёда для её ненасытного чрева. Свет души непобедим в этом сражении на равных только и только тогда, когда он верит в свои силы.   
      Парн сам не был уверен, бесследно ли прошла для него встреча с заговорённым колокольчиком, с некоторым опасением подозревая, что мрачная история в его жизни ещё откликнется. До сего дня он лишь с некоторым неудовольствием приноравливался к получеловеческому телу, которое, впрочем, оказывалось не таким уж бесполезным, если дело касалось защиты графа. Даже взрослый кот едва ли сумел бы в одиночку справиться со всей той армией самонадеянных «недоброжелателей», пытавшихся или спасти похищенных дочерей, невест, племянниц и сестёр, или изгнать призраков. Что ж, теперь уже ничего не исправить, лес забрал их всех – отважных мужчин и трепетных девушек. А волны моря горьких слёз и, казалось, навеки сплетённые узами любви и мрачных грёз белые стены храма рухнувших надежд едва не погребли под собой последние бьющиеся сердца. Проклятые сердца, сросшиеся плетьми дикой розы в трилистник крестей на карте Таро, от которого отломили один элемент. 

      Звёзды золотистыми свечами истлели посреди глубокой синевы, словно в чаше с лепестками благоухающих роз. Погасив расшитый бисером созвездий небесный купол; и световая фантасмагория затонула во тьме до наступления следующих сумерек. Кто-то невидимый сложил шёлковое покрывало ночи и забрал его с собой, обнажив бледно-сизое небо. Над горизонтом лениво плыл восход, мягкими кошачьими лапами прощупывая землю перед собой; тяжёлая сладковатая жара летней ночи отступила, даруя лёгким долгожданный глоток свежего воздуха, наконец, не обжигающий пеплом скрытые раны. Бледный туман призрачными змейками пополз меж стебельками трав, отяжелевших от росы, как тяжелеют перед рассветом веки проведших бессонную ночь.   
      Парн зябко переступил с ноги на ногу, брезгливо отряхивая промокшие лапы. Хвост он заблаговременно подвязал поясом к брюкам – не особенно удобно, зато спасло черного кота от нежеланного освежающего душа. Несмотря на это, во время блужданий среди синих берёзовых стволов ему в душу не раз закралось несвойственное кошкам желание принять горячую ванну. Что ж, единственный источник тепла, которым оборотень на данный момент располагал помимо своей насквозь мокрой обсидиановой шубки, было тело графа, покоившееся на его хрупких, на вид, плечах. Как не странно, парень практически не устал его нести. Наверное, потому, что своя ноша, как говорится, не тянет. Бинты из найденных в руинах лоскутов медленно намокали от крови; Парн чувствовал её слабый металлический запах. Кровоточила не рана на груди, но иная где-то внутри, и примешивающиеся к ней ноты непонятного запаха черному коту очень не нравились, однако Блэйзу он пока не сообщал, опасаясь его напугать. Сейчас же спокойное, но кажущееся чуть более замедленным, чем следовало бы, дыхание над ухом тянуло кошачью душу поддержать его мелодичным мурлыканьем. Оборотень улыбнулся в два ряда белоснежных клыков, но преодолел себя. Лишь аккуратно стряхнул дождинки с серебристых волос и некогда белого пиджака своего друга.   
      Молодые люди выбрались на опушку рощи, простёршейся по самому краю холма в обе стороны. Крутой спуск вёл к таким же заросшим возвышенностям, для дикого животного уютным и тихим. Вдалеке матово светились оплетённые солнечными лентами возделанные поля; лучи стекали в реку, и она красивым острым лучом делила местность пополам - будто стрела, выпущенная над самыми макушками колосьев в сторону небесного светила. Преображаясь озером на пересечении неба и земли.   
      - Блэйз, проснись, - парень тронул друга за плечо, и тот издал протяжный стон от прикосновения, заставив кота отдёрнуть лапу. – Не зевай так больше никогда, ты что?! У меня чуть шерсть не поседела от ужаса.   
      - Какой ты нервный, - граф бледно улыбнулся, вновь обретая безжалостно стёртые временем черты красивого молодого человека.   
      - Станешь тут нервным! Ты когда последний раз в зеркало смотрелся, а?   
      - У призраков нет отражения, Парн. Кроме того, уж поверь мне, ты выглядишь не лучше. Так что давай оставим эту тему. Ты разбудил меня, чтобы высказать своё мнение по поводу моего внешнего вида?  
      - Я просто хотел сказать, что наступило утро и, может, нам следует сделать привал? Хотя бы ненадолго? Понимаю, в каком ты состоянии, но при свете мои силы быстрее подходят к концу и возвращаются урывками - случайно могу тебя и уронить. Интересуюсь исключительно из-за заботы о твоей безопасности.  
Получив короткий одобрительный кивок, оборотень принялся оглядываться в поисках местечка посуше. Мимоходом пустившись в философские рассуждения:   
      - Днём лучше быть котом, чем человеком – никто не вопит при виде тебя, можно гонять птичек по деревьям, или спать, свернувшись клубочком у графа на груди, пока он спокойненько дрыхнет в своём склепе. А не патрулировать периметр двадцать на двадцать сантиметров вокруг Его Светлости, чтоб границу не пересекла какая-нибудь обвешанная чесноком личность с осиновым колом наперевес. Я устал до кончика хвоста, и хочу в отпуск до конца девятой жизни, но не раньше, чем доставлю непутёвого хозяина куда-нибудь, где его, наконец, переведут из стадии не упокоенного привидения в стадию более-менее живого человека. Тогда можно будет выбросить эту проклятущую побрякушку, - Парн дотронулся до согретого магией медного бубенчика у себя на ошейнике.   
      Блэйзу очень хотелось возразить, что его комната в особняке ни в коей мере на склеп не похожа, пускай там давно никто не убирался, от чего сотни благодарных паучков украсили углы серой вуалью паутины, а за тёмными занавесками иногда дремали летучие мыши. Ну, и крыша немного провалилась. Зато лунный и солнечный свет из круглого проёма подарили жизнь огромному количеству самых разных цветов.   
      - Давай будем решать проблемы по мере их поступления, - серые прозрачные глаза скользнули вдоль горизонта сонным взглядом. - Смотри, вон там какая-то маленькая девочка гуляет по лесу. Нужно спросить её, далеко ли отсюда до города.  
      Парн вздохнул. По собственному опыту коту было прекрасно известно, что далеко не всё видимое графом является законной частью реальности, поскольку неправильная магия дала ему весьма своеобразные силы для воплощения желаний. Трудно определить, каковы были начальные задумки, но в конечном итоге эта самая волшеба порождала такое, что кровь стыла в жилах не только у Парна и заблудших путников и путниц, но и у всей окрестной живности, спустя неделю старательно обходившей поместье графа Де Мореллуса десятой дорогой. В противном случае невинная лесная фауна рисковала быть схваченной и унесённой за ракитовый кусток представителем уникального вида «жуть чешуйчатая зубастая, сотней глазок весело моргающая», или ещё чем похуже. Блэйзу его творения нравились (радостно-безумные заверения изжить всех мерзких людишек и в гордом страстном одиночестве поклоняться памятнику святой любви – Шерил, - шли в разной комплектации к каждому новому зверю), оборотень относился к ним скептически, понимая, что мороки не настоящие, и, при том, считая себя венцом природной эволюции. Ни кота, ни хозяина милые создания, колоритностью своих образов способные вогнать в глубокую тоску любую нетворческий выполненную Тёмными силами нежить, не трогали. Но и близко к себе не подпускали, подозрительно посверкивая глазами в зарослях заколдованного леса.  
      Даже будучи немного не в себе под действием проклятия, мужчины часто спорили, что же главный художник в очередной раз наваял. Блэйз любил рисовать, и в прошлом дивно писал портреты; пейзажи ему тоже удавались на славу. Но с тех пор, как мировоззрение молодого графа несколько исказилось, у его картин определённо появилось намного больше шансов заинтересовать широкую общественность, чем у обыкновенной красивой живопись. Если бы, конечно, господа заказчики не повредились рассудком прежде, чем успеют вникнуть в суть полотна или скульптуры. Впервые узрев новый дом, который граф себе «построил» по мановению руки вскоре после того, как научился обращаться с иллюзиями, Парн категорически отказался ступать через порог хоть коготком одной лапы - иначе оборотень рисковал выйти оттуда ещё более Скрюченным Котом, чем раньше. Смертельно оскорблённый в лучших чувствах властелин сознания Блэйз не разговаривал с ним три дня. Впрочем, если задуматься, блондин и так не был чересчур разговорчив последние полсотни лет – по большей части он красноречиво рычал, но между хищниками на этом строился вполне сносный разговор. Конфликт исчерпал себя, когда Парн, кротким ягнёнком заглядывая в глаза хозяина, вспрыгнул на кровать и свернулся клубочком на изувеченном теле, ласково потёршись о его щёку. Призраки не испытывают боли, но они тлеют изнутри пламенем, что подпитывается разбудившим их заклинанием, и очень медленно распадаются, теряя последнюю тень своего разума.  
      Сейчас, в первую очередь, следовало выяснить, а не является ли вышеозначенная девочка какой-нибудь мстительной потусторонней сущностью, по ошибке вызванной Блэйзом в любовном бреду. Иначе она почувствует в бывшем повелителе, лишившемся всей своей силы, лакомую добычу. И доставит их обоих только в одном, очень коротком направлении.   
      - Ну, сколько я знал порядочных девочек, они не имели привычки собирать в лесу грибочки в шесть часов утра, или чем она там занимается. По крайней мере, до сегодняшнего дня. Допустим, ладно, но каким образом она могла сюда попасть – в самую глушь, километра полтора от города? Ты же сам в прошлый раз целую неделю ходил и хвастался, что тут места совершенно тихие и безлюдные, одна только деревня поблизости. Девственная природа, так сказать.  
      - Может, она ведьма? – Подумав, предположил Блэйз.  
Кот ощетинился, сделавшись похожим на волка, давно не навещавшего цирюльника совершенно с иной целью, нежели сытно поужинать. Яркие цветные луны на его мордочке прорезали узкие щёли ночной бездны.  
      - Чтобы хоть с одной ведьмой мы ещё связались?! Мне их на все восемь жизней хватило, еле девятую отобрал! Ты в своём уме…вообще?..   
Голос Парна стал тише на середине фразы и концовку её он произнёс уже не в возмущении из-за глупых предложение своего товарища, а с вопросительно-смущённой интонацией. Блондин с искреннейшим интересом смотрел на него невинными прозрачно-серыми глазами, и понять, что он саркастически улыбается, почти не представлялось возможным. Блэйз пожал плечами - дескать, нет смысла задавать риторические вопросы.   
      - По крайней мере, Парн, если там другая ведьма, она сразу почувствует магию сильной соперницы и нас не тронет. Можно попробовать припугнуть и заставить нам помочь, сказав, что мы – ведьмины протеже, и если с нами что-нибудь случится по её вине, пусть пеняет на себя. Саму Матушку Гусыню мы, совершенно точно, больше не заинтересуем, поскольку прежнего источника силы она лишилась, а новый создавать нет смысла – второй раз нам его элементарно не выдержать. Можешь не волноваться.   
      - Откуда у тебя такие познания о магических науках?  
      - За несколько лет до встречи с Шерил я увлёкся эзотерикой и мистикой.   
      - Теперь понятно, от чего у тебя так глаза загорелись при виде чёрного котёнка.  
      - Разумеется, моя любимая, да и другие люди никогда бы не одобрили подобное, и приходилось держать мои эксперименты в секрете. Именно так всегда и получается: вещи, о которых собрано меньше всего знаний, обязательно притягивают к себе внимание. Ты думаешь: «Вот, человечество не сумело, или не решилось искать ответы на все эти вопросы, или даже какой-нибудь отважный исследователь обнаружил их, но испугался собственного открытия и отступил, будучи всего в двух шагах от того, что перевернуло бы весь мир. Но я-то смелый - прямой кандидат в герои своего времени; да пусть хоть все опасности и непреодолимые трудности выстроятся передо мной бесчисленным полчищем! Совершу подвиг, стану гордостью человечества, и девушки сами будут кидаться в объятия»…   
      - Ну, ты красавчик! Сразу всех девушек ему захотелось, видите ли!   
      - Не знаю, о чём ты там подумал, Парн, но вышеперечисленное я привёл исключительно в качестве абстрактного примера, ясно тебе?! – Оборотень ехидно усмехнулся, удовлетворённый и своей проницательностью, и созерцанием живых эмоций вместе с краснеющими ушами. Уж чего-чего, а подобное призраки точно не умеют делать. – Ты тоже лазаешь в чужие огороды - особенно те, где за забором лают злые собаки, - чтобы утвердить свой статус и привлечь внимание кошечек. Простая закономерность поведения городских рыцарей. Я отправился на поиски магии, но она нашла меня раньше – прежде, чем я понял, какую высокую цену придётся заплатить за нашу встречу. Бойтесь ваших желаний, как говорится.   
      - Блэйз, а ты пробовал колдовать? Это должно быть увлекательно: ходишь по кладбищу в полнолуние, в чёрном плаще – иначе кто-нибудь увидит и неизвестно, как получится – ты на упыря с осиновым колом, или сторож на тебя с осиновой лопатой. С заклинательной книжкой в одной руке, со свечкой в другой; шепчешь тихонечко страшные проклятия, чтобы она не вздумала погаснуть в самый неподходящий момент. Потом не заметил какой-нибудь холмик в темноте, и всё: «Привет, дорогие родственнички, как быстро я к вам сегодня спустился!»  
      - Между прочим, некромантия - не единственное направление в магии, и далеко не самое распространённое. Что касается меня, ни в коем случае не стал бы применять свои знания на практике – слишком большой риск; может получиться одна единственная ошибка, но неизвестно, успеешь ли потом её исправить. Всё же, я не потомственный колдун; хотя, насколько мне известно, магия не откликается на призыв первого попавшегося человека, который просто решил попробовать свои силы в колдовстве. Однако как мне показалось, я заинтересовал потусторонние силы не меньше, а может быть даже больше, чем они меня – сплетающийся сонм шепчущих голосов возник в моём сознании внезапно, стоило только закончить чертить мелом главную руну на пентаграмме. Впрочем, тот круг я всё равно не собирался замыкать.   
      - А светящаяся бабочка, которая так удачно попалась мне в лапы, а потом рассыпалась блестящей пылью, и я чихал десять минут – её, скажешь, тоже не ты сделал?  
      - Это был простенький световой фантом, его даже ребёнок может воспроизвести. 

      Парн сильно рисковал, спускаясь по крутому откосу холма с тяжёлой ношей. Особенно ему мешала длинная и скользкая от влаги трава, скрывающая под своим покровом бесконечные неровности земляной насыпи, и то и дело норовившая опутать лапы. Но в поисках окружной дороги, более безопасной и продолжительной, можно было потерять или саму девочку – если она окончит своё неведомое занятие и уйдёт домой, - или полянку, которая идеально круглой бронзовой монеткой лежала среди заросших кущ осинового леса. Поодиночке двое молодых людей могли без проблем слезть по склону, поскольку обе пары рук и ног имелись бы в полном их распоряжении. Парну, при всей обретённой благодаря оборотнизму силе, было намного легче нести взрослого мужчину по ровной земле. К тому же, заговорённый бубенчик, лишившись связки с другими артефактами, начал понемногу терять энергию; или виной тому стал действующий на Тёмную магию лунный свет, ехидной улыбкой просвечивающий из-за лиловых тучек. В любом случае, магический предмет неприятно жёг кожу, отвлекая от важного дела.   
      Где-то на второй трети спуска Блэйз вспомнил, что не испытывает особого уважения к высоте. По крайней мере, в данный конкретный момент возобновлённой жизни. Когда каждая минута, проведённая на лоне природы, сопровождалась полным комплектом походных условий, бессовестно ярким светом и упорно вклинивающимися в измученное сознание обрывками ночных кошмаров. Пугавших лишь в самом начале, а потом он сам стал сутью этого ужаса. Блэйз предпочитал не думать о том, сколько лет прожил в окружении мёртвых людей - в лишённой, как ему казалось, всяких оснований надежде сохранить остатки своей психики. Последний подарочек беснующейся Тёмной силы, которая, словно голодная паучиха, цеплялась кривыми игольчатыми щупальцами за свою выпутавшуюся добычу. В свете всего перечисленного возникало одно единственное желание: спрятаться в любимый «склепик» и отлежаться там, в тишине, темноте и неподвижном вертикальном положении, зарывшись в кучу пропахших пылью подушек, и делая вид, что враждебно настроенный мир тебя совершенно не интересует. Но распространяться о своих переживаниях граф не стал, малодушно закрыв глаза, стараясь вообразить всю эту картину мысленно.  
      - Приехали! – Парн осмотрел длинные, глубоко прорытые дорожки от когтей, оставленные на склоне холма, и присвистнул. – Ты как себя чувствуешь?  
      - Как жертва дорожной аварии, попавшая под копыта тяжеловооруженной кавалерии, предварительно разгрузившая воз с углём собственными руками. При этом в одном только нижнем белье, в буран и в мороз, - красочно описала все грани своего состояния блондинистая творческая натура.   
      - Да, с такой температурой, нет ничего удивительного. И ты холодный, как ледышка. С другой стороны, какой-никакой прогресс уже на лицо, начинали то мы с совсем уж печальных аккордов. Когда я вытаскивал вас из водоёма, многоуважаемый хозяин, вы настолько выпали из нашей реальности, что на двое суток забыли человеческий язык, и я никак не мог взять в толк, как же мне выяснить, от чего вас спасать в первую очередь, пока не поздно. К вечеру третьих суток всё-таки вспомнили, и я, надо сказать, был удивлён широтой вашего словарного запаса, когда вы меня очень некрасиво обругали при попытке оказать вам помощь.   
      - Если бы ты оказывал её поаккуратнее, Парн, и не пытался оторвать мне сломанную ногу, те слова не возникли бы в моей голове первыми. Пришлось полчаса объяснять тебе, как правильно накладывается гипс, иначе ты бы ещё не такого натворил.  
      - Ваши потусторонние возгласы были очень красноречивы и, вне всяких сомнений, мне чрезвычайно помогли, господин граф.

      Блэйз не мог это вспомнить, но память кота надолго запечатлела образ лежащего на берегу молодого человека, в некогда белоснежном костюме, испачканном пылью, зацветающей водой и серебристо-серым песком, тону которого вторили его светлые волосы. Левая нога лежала согнутой под неестественным углом, от которого становилось жутко; Парн не знал, как подступиться к изломанным костям, он не смог бы справиться и с собственной травмой, будь она настолько же серьёзной. Единственное, что кот рискнул сделать, это уложить её поудобнее и оставить в покое. Смотреть на то, что осталось от человека в физическом и психологическом смысле, было невыносимо до крика, до боли, пересиливавшей даже его собственную, разливающуюся по всему телу тёплыми липкими волнами мёртвого океана, после каждой смены ипостаси. Парн понял это, только избавившись от проклятия - теперь он не был всецело поглощён идеей защитить графа от внешней опасности и, наконец, обнаружил её главный источник, заточённый внутри. Истлевающее во Тьме сердце. Ему следовало спасать его душу, а не одно лишь тело.   
      И сейчас Парн стремительно терял самообладание, смотря на весь этот ужас. Оборотень не помнил, когда в последний раз ложился спать. Воду и пищу он добывал только для своего друга, дрожащими лапами пытаясь влить ему хотя бы пару живительных глотков.   
      Свободные, влюблённые, любящие, но сломленные души умирали в огне, пляшущем на углях саламандрами, что тают в момент, стоит лишь пристально посмотреть на них. В одиночестве, гулкой, оглушающей тишине, но, в то же самое время, невыносимом звуке, слышимом только им одним – биении смертельно раненых, из последних сил борющихся за жизнь сердец.   
      Парна, без превращения свернувшегося клубочком на песке, всю ночь преследовал образ Рыси, принёсшей ему колокольчик с парковой статуи. После того, как чёрный кот, в безумии метавшийся среди руин особняка, наконец, выскочил на опушку липовой рощи, знаменующей исчезновение мрачных чар бурным ростом и цветением. Рысь опустила свою находку перед ним, устало легла на землю, неловко откинувшись на правый бок. Больше она не могла встать, неумолимо теряя энергию, которая чёрно-фиолетовыми струйками дыма устремляясь вверх от тела большой кошки, закручиваясь в причудливые спирали и растворяясь. Но на морде фантомного зверя, покорно принявшего свою судьбу, Парн увидел эмоции, испытывать которые способен лишь человек: уголки клыкастой пасти приподнялись в ободряющей улыбке, зелёные глаза светились материнской заботой. Оборотень без раздумий вернул вобравший в себя всё прошлое горе артефакт на законное место, сменил ипостась и наклонился, чтобы погладить Рысь в последний раз, на что та ответила благодарным урчанием. Вскоре она рассыпалась сияющей золотисто-бирюзовой пылью, напомнившей коту о бабочках – вестницах сна. Последняя родная душа покинула мир одинокого котёнка, и он направился к морю – последнему месту своих поисков.   
      Граф дёрнулся вперёд, резко, но невысоко приподнявшись от земли в попытке сесть, выругался сквозь зубы и опустился обратно; все мышцы свело болезненной судорогой. Первая мысль после тяжёлого пробуждения, ощущающегося так, словно бы он поднимался со дна глубокого мутного озера, ледяными волнами обжигающего кожу – непонимание, что происходит. Странная реальность вокруг и едва проступающие неприятные ощущения казались вырванными из контекста его светлой и радостной жизни, в которой яркой звездой на небосклоне сияла Шерил…   
      Потом Блэйз неожиданно для себя осознал и воспринял яркий, будто ослепляющий солнечный свет, спектр всех негативных чувств, которые только могут выпасть на долю одного несчастного человека. Пробирающий до костей холодный ветер, в то же время жар, казалось, ломающий кости, жажда, усталость, голод, саднящая боль в груди... Даже дышать молодой человек мог в пол силы, а глаза никак не желали привыкать к свету. Память вернулась в ту самую секунду, как Блэйз вновь ощутил себя живым существом, и это было худшим из компонентов его невыносимого состояния. Правда, возвращалась она неохотно и отрывками, словно бы насильно втискиваемыми кем-то в голову. Через силу повернув её на бок, мужчина увидел рядом чёрную тень и, остановив первый рвущийся с губ вопрос «Ты кто?» - когда очередная волна воспоминаний схлынула, - задал другой, интересующий его не меньше:  
      - Что ты делаешь?   
      Ушки чёрного кота встали на макушку, глаза радостно вспыхнули.   
      - Привет, - смутившись, Парн добавил, - пытаюсь понять, как устроена человеческая физиология, чтобы оказать тебе помощь.  
      Возжаждав развеять не внушающие оптимизма подозрения, граф опять собрался с силами и спросил:  
      - Давно пытаешься?  
      - Начал пару часов назад – до этого приходилось думать исключительно о тебе в целом, а сломанную, похоже, ногу оставить напоследок.   
      -Ты не ошибся, она действительно сломана где-то в области колена. Я понял это сразу, как только ты дёрнул за неё со всей дури.  
      - Ну, чего же ты хочешь? У меня всё-таки лапки, а не руки. И я вообще дилетант по части человеческой медицины, но нельзя же было просто сидеть, сложа их и ничего не делать, верно? Впрочем, отрицательный результат – тоже результат: теперь мы, по крайней мере, в курсе, что именно нужно лечить.   
      «Но не знаем, как именно» - пронеслась печальная мысль в голове жертвы ведьминского обмана. – Не трогай больше. Я сам посмотрю, - стиснув зубы, чтобы не закричать от боли в сопротивляющихся любому движению мышцах, Блэйз попытался перевернуться на бок. Жестоко травмированная конечность под закатанной до колена штаниной не внушала ему никакого оптимизма, и была практически неощутима.   
      - Постой, постой. Не стоит двигаться с места лишний раз, я не вполне уверен, что и спина у тебя не сломана.  
      - О, боги! – Мужчина вернулся в прежнее положение, в изнеможении закрыл глаза и боязливо прислушался к своим ощущениям, ожидая обнаружить очередной сюрприз, о котором его забыли предупредить. – Ладно, Парн. Если будешь слушать меня внимательно, мы сможем наложить шину на перелом. Только не импровизируй, пожалуйста; наверное, хуже уже и не будет, но идея превратиться из Скрюченного человека в парализованного инвалида меня всё равно не устраивает.   
      - Воля ваша, хозяин, - кот устало улыбнулся, - сделаю всё, что смогу, и в лучшем виде. Не беспокойтесь.

      Полчаса спустя ещё более измотанный, но довольный донельзя своей работой, оборотень лёг рядом со светловолосым юношей, прикоснувшись своей к его макушке.   
      - А я тебе говорил, что всё будет хорошо, а ты боялся. Трусишка вы, господин граф, хоть силы Тьмы хорошо приручаете.   
      - Не сравнивай меня прежнего и меня настоящего. Может, мы не так уж долго были знакомы в «прошлой жизни», но уверяю тебя, эти стороны личности – совершенно противоположные по сути люди. Между ними нет ничего общего, кроме любви к Шерил и ошибок, совершённых по вине необузданной страсти. Я признаю их все до единой, готов заплатить за совершённое и идти дальше. В конце концов, что ещё остаётся? Жизнь ведь продолжается. Да, и я вовсе не трушу, просто опасаюсь твоего прирождённого таланта во всех областях одновременно.   
      - У меня хороший учитель. Ты его каждый день в зеркале видишь. Я тоже о многом успел подумать, пока отдыхал тут рядышком, любуясь пейзажем. Вот только от мыслей о вечном меня постоянно отвлекала одна белобрысая личность, которая изволит красивой ласточкой в море прыгать для развлечения юных барышень. Созерцание тебя в теперешнем состоянии, Блэйз, знаешь ли, не самое приятное занятие, на которое я мог рассчитывать, оказавшись тут в гордом одиночестве. О чём ты вообще думал, когда это делал? Без окованного серебром кола, увитого чесноком, от представителей потустороннего мира невозможно избавиться.   
      - В любом случае, нам следовало оставаться максимально далеко друг от друга: вынуждать Шерил смотреть на то, что сейчас со мной происходит – не лучшая идея.   
      - Думаешь, твой пафосный уход со сцены её осчастливил? Сомневаюсь, что после всего случившегося хозяйка, наконец, вздохнула спокойно, и провела следующую ночь мирно спящей в своей кроватке. 

      Котенком Парн постоянно называл Шерил мамой, и ему очень нравилось считать себя полноправным членом человеческой семьи. Будучи взрослым и, тем более, в присутствии друга он постеснялся произнести в адрес замечательной девушки это прекрасное слово. Но воспоминания о её любви и нежности никогда не смогли бы поблекнуть.   
      Блэйз представлялся Парну величайшим среди великих, мудрейшим учителем, непобедимым защитником, идеалом, без стремления к которому черный кот не мыслил своей жизни. Это воистину сильнейшее чувство трепетного восторга перед верховным покровителем пронзило сердце маленького воина, как стрела, выпущенная взглядом спокойных серых глаз. Когда большие руки взяли пушистый пепельно-черный клубочек из пахнущих знакомой приятной сладостью маминых ладоней, отрывая от веселой игры с лентой из банта на ее платье, тогда еще безымянный котенок моментально притих. Свернулся клубочком, подобрав хвост и лапки под взъерошенное тельце, прижал к голове полупрозрачные лепестки ушей и робко воззрился на человека огромными глазами. С тех пор Парн смотрел на Блэйза так, как молодые львята смотрят на короля прайда, безоговорочно признавая его авторитет и преклоняясь перед его могуществом.   
      Но, в первую очередь, граф был его другом - самым верным, дорогим и единственным. Потому титул "хозяин" кот применял исключительно в ироничном контексте. Служить из уважения к кому-либо ни в коей мере не означает рабство или принуждение. Парн был свободен так же, как королевский полководец. И даже если Блэйз сказал бы ему, что он может отправиться куда угодно - в своё собственное путешествие, хоть обойти вокруг света, - луноокий вестник ночи ни за что не согласился бы на подобное предложение.   
      «До той поры, пока ты не пойдёшь со мной»   
      А Шерил всегда была любящей и заботливой мамой, которая все тебе прощает, и с ней можно позволить себе всяческие веселые шалости.

  
      - И как мне следовало поступить? Если бы я мог хоть немного контролировать ситуацию, конечно. В моей голове на тот момент творился жуткий хаос; вспоминается крайне смутно, но ощущения долго буду преследовать меня во сне. К тому же, Парн, ты всерьёз полагаешь, что мой солнечный ангел согласилась бы остаться после всего, что я совершил?   
      Оборотень сложил лапы под головой, любуясь кобальтовым зеркалом космоса высоко над горными пиками – он лёг снаружи шалаша. Человеческое тепло успокаивало взволнованную душу, рождая желание трансформироваться обратно и свернуться у Блэйза под боком; но энергию колокольчика лучше сэкономить до поры, до времени.  
      - Ответ тебе уже известен, Блэйз. Ты видел её глаза и лучше меня всё понимаешь. А я всего-навсего кот.

      Сменивший направление ветер возвращался с юга, окутанный тёплыми нотами и сладким ароматом полевых цветов. Благосклонно позволяя уставшим героям с большим комфортом переночевать на улице. По крайней мере, дождь больше не моросил, а это не могло не радовать. Хмурые тучи, беспрестанно подгоняемые невидимым воздушным хлыстом, чёрными овечками сбились в почти сплошное облако и, под присмотром своего недремного пастуха, одна за другой перепрыгивали через крышу старой мельницы. Небо очистилось до горизонта и словно бы стало больше, напоминая чёрный волчий мех, поросший искристыми звёздными незабудками. Лиловые кристаллы, разросшиеся вдоль белой полоски пляжа лилейными бутонами, внутрь которых вмёрзли чьи-то старые игрушки, освещали тёмное море и маленькую обитель до самого утра, отгоняя от неё злых духов.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * chère chérie (франц.) - дорогая возлюбленная
> 
>  
> 
> Саундтрек:  
> Steve Aoki & Louis Tomlinson - Just Hold On  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yB_V6XKLQ2M
> 
> RyanStar - Losing your memory  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MBvs192TkwM
> 
> DJ Snake ft. Lauv - A Different Way (DEVAULT Remix)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PzGLigK9vsc
> 
> Florence + The Machine - Stand By Me (Final Fantasy XV OST)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vv2DSmy3Tro


	3. Глава вторая

  - Мы спустились! – Радостно возвестил Парн. Скорее не для девочки, собирающей что-то у дальнего края полянки, а для вероломного холма, всячески препятствовавшего их спуску своими бессовестно кривыми склонами. – Всё, вот теперь обязательно нужно делать привал, иначе я завтра тебя не подниму. Я же не серый волк из сказки, который был тот ещё дурень: царевичей на себе катал, а никакого вознаграждения за это не просил.   
      - С таким царевичем, как я, хорошо бы от нас последняя царевна не сбежала - тогда придётся ещё пару недель в лесу ночевать, - усмехнулся Блэйз, кивнув на юную златовласку, прервавшую своё чрезвычайно интересное занятие, чтобы во все глаза рассмотреть незваных гостей. Даже маленькая лопаточка, которой она выкапывала из земли цветок, выпала у девочки из рук. - Потому что ты как хочешь, а я один здесь не останусь, даже если наше расставание приведёт к скорейшему нахождению дороги и возвращению в город. И без того никак не могу отделаться от противного ощущения, что этот проклятый лес продолжает следить за мной. Мороз по коже.   
      - Блэйз, у тебя противные ощущения не от леса, а от болезни. Люди, которых через сто лет вынули из коматозного состояния, с температурой под 38 по чащобе на котах не ездят; в лучшем случае, лежат дома и спокойно спят. Жаль, мы пока так не можем. В общем, мой тебе совет - не придумывай себе ничего лишнего. Если, внезапно, где-нибудь в окрестностях ещё сохранилась та невероятно глупая нечисть, которая осмелится хотя бы подумать о нападении на тебя, я поймаю её на подлёте и съем, как мышку.   
      - Спасибо, дружище.  
      - Пожалуйста. Обращайся, когда пожелаешь, - Парнмурлыкнул несколько раз для порядка, выразив свою благодарность за то, что его почесали за ухом. – Кстати, как ты думаешь, наша спасительница ничего не имеет против больших говорящих котов?   
      Предыдущие девушки категорически противились близкому знакомству с лохматой ехидно ухмыляющейся личностью с разноцветными глазами, да и обворожительно-страстная улыбка графа им почему-то не приходилась по вкусу. Но, может быть, именно по той причине, что маленькая отважная путешественница покоряла в ночи лесные дебри, не утруждая себя раздумьями о тёмных мотивах дяденек с хвостом, она встретила прибывших из сумерек со смешанными чувствами удивления и восторга на лице. Действительно, подобное зрелище не каждый день увидишь.   
      В бирюзово-зелёных глазах ребёнка Блэйзу вновь привиделся сакральный свет, который за двадцать три года жизни, как не печально осознавать этот факт, освещал его путь лишь дважды – то же магическое сияние источали души его матери и Шерил.   
      Девочка - на вид лет десяти, - быстро вспомнила о своих манерах и старательно исполнила реверанс, придерживая полы короткого изумрудного платьица. По всей вероятности, она прибыла сюда из ближайшего поселения: сарафан был пошит просто, без художественных излишеств портных, берущих заказы у богачей, но при всём этом смотрелся симпатично. Часть волос убрана под белую косынку.   
      - Доброе утро.  
      - Здра-авствуй, славная девочка, - в тон ей, мурлыкающим голосом отозвался Парн. Искренне надеясь, что светловолосое чудо, посланное им неведомыми добрыми – наконец-то! – силами, не осознает своей ошибки, и её не придётся ловить. Кот тоже поклонился, но вовремя опомнился и подхватил своего испуганно дёрнувшегося, сползающего друга. – Прости, прости, я не специально! Ничего жизненно важного не задел?   
      - Нет, - хриплым голосом отозвался граф, стараясь вдохнуть как можно глубже, чтобы унять всколыхнувшуюся волну боли. Тело в очередной раз мстительно напомнило хозяину, что срок его не бережной эксплуатации закончился давным-давно.   
      Любознательное чадо склонило на бок хорошенькую головку, так, что золотистые вьющиеся кудряшки ссыпались с её плеч мерцающим в предрассветных лучах водопадом, будто связанные в сноп колоски.   
      - Дяденька, а зачем вы на котике верхом едите? Он вас катает, как моя лошадка?   
      - Мой товарищ был жестоко ранен в неравном бою, и теперь я везу его в безопасное место, потому нам дорога каждая секунда! Ты окажешь нам неоценимую услугу, если расскажешь, где находится ближайшее поселение. И не стоит гулять в лесу одной - это может быть не безопасно, враги не дремлют всё-таки. Лучше всего, конечно, нам проводить друг друга – тогда и мы не заблудимся, и тебя защитить сможем.  
      - Парн, не пугай ребёнка. Сам же видишь, она не просто так гуляет, а занимается делом. Можешь не беспокоиться, после того, как мы с тобой вышли из-под гипноза, графство стало самым спокойным местом среди всех близлежащих земель, - прошептал Блэйз ему на ухо. Во многом потому, что не мог повысить голос – горло словно обжигало огнём.  
      - Боюсь, другого выхода нет. Она может показать нам, в какую сторону идти, но парочка проблем всё равно останется: если где-то тут и есть просёлочная дорога, вдоль неё мы идти не можем, сам понимаешь. А в зарослях я ориентируюсь не лучше тебя – всё-таки домашний кот, не дикий. Ты даже представить себе не можешь, в каком ужасе я был, когда впервые в жизни проснулся посреди леса. Хорошо, что Шерил меня нашла. Вот если бы возвращались к нашему дому, я был бы уверен, что не собьюсь с дороги, - так же негромко отозвался оборотень.   
      - До моей деревни приблизительно полтора часа пути. Но вы туда не дойдёте, это довольно далеко. Тем более, если кого-то на себе нести. Лучше дождаться завтрашнего дня, когда все будут возвращаться с торговли из соседнего села. У нас добрые люди, всегда меня подвозят, если нужно. Так-то я обычно своего Василька всегда запрягаю, если куда-то недалеко нужно съездить.   
      По взгляду девочки, да и по собственным ощущениям, молодые люди понимали, что едва ли хоть куда-нибудь дойдут, и даже при исключительном везении, в населённый пункт они прибудут, скорее всего, лишь вечером следующего дня. Блэйз чем далее, тем всё больше становился нетранспортабельным, уже всерьёз подумывая, что им вообще не стоило покидать пляж, а Парну с каждым новым лучом света приходилось настолько увеличивать расход магии для поддержания облика, что недостаток энергии понемногу переходил в физическое недомогание. Невольно вызывая сомнения по поводу шансов восстановиться к следующему полнолунию.   
      Девочка улыбнулась:  
      - А у меня пирожки есть с собой. Хотите?   
      При упоминании о еде, к Парну с новой силой вернулось желание обернуться котом и наловить в лесу давно заждавшихся его вкусняшек, но он, разумеется, не мог прямо сейчас изобразить подобное волшебство, и друга не имел права бросить. Оборотень честно спросил себя, когда в последний раз выходил на охоту ради собственного пропитания, а не чтобы хоть немного поддержать угасающего друга. Признавая красноречивое молчание внутреннего голоса веским доводом в пользу принятия предложения.   
      Гости проследовали за девочкой к ближайшему раскидистому дубу, тенью своей кроны способному накрыть небольшую площадку для скачки на лошадях. Парн подавил в себе воистину нечеловеческое желание поточить коготки о столь славную шершавую кору, но вместо этого просто потёрся об неё спиной, сползая в мягкую траву, чтобы, наконец, разбросать по ней натруженные лапы. Блэйз, насколько он мог в своём состоянии, постарался оценить тяжесть ран и перелома. Чёрный синяк, проявляющийся в последние дни с особым усердием, широким кольцом опоясал колено и часть икры, приобретя такой вид, что от одного взгляда на всю эту психоделическую гамму оттенков становилось не по себе. Но мужчина был почти уверен, что ногу он по-прежнему чувствует, даже может сдвинуть её на пару миллиметров; так что, возможно, место имел не перелом, а сильный вывих. Не хотелось даже думать, как при столь не бережном обращении срастутся кости, когда их, наконец, прекратят таскать по горам и долам. Блэйзу не улыбалось остаться Скрюченным Человеком до конца своей определённо свернувшей не в то русло жизни, но, при этом, граф уже давно не был уверен, что хотя бы часть костей у него сохранилась.   
      Девочка ойкнула при виде «дивной красоты», и попросила разрешения посмотреть. Блондин кивнул, справедливо рассудив: в более плачевное состояние его многострадальную конечность уже не ввести.   
      - Меня Стефани зовут, а вас как?   
      - Ну, что, герой-любовник? Раскроем наши имена, или будем целиком и полностью придерживаться легенды с героическим спасением? – Парн легонько толкнул его в плечо, довольно улыбаясь во все клыки. – Понял тебя, конспирация – друг шпиона.  
      Кот представил себя и своего товарища. Граф улыбнулся – по именам, которыми он их наградил, можно было подумать, что они оба эмигрировали во Францию из какой-то африканской республики, причём состояли там в наиближайшем родстве с вождём племени, благодаря чему обрели все причитающиеся должностные и семейные титулы. В ответ на ироничный взгляд, оборотень шепнул, что теперь девчонке уж точно никто не поверит, даже если она расскажет о новых знакомых.   
      - Значит, слушай, дорогая, как всё было. Ну и в историю мы с товарищем попали, я тебе скажу! Врагу нашему злейшему не пожелаешь.   
      Блэйз прекрасно понимал, что рассказ впечатлительного ребёнка, отправленного крайне легкомысленными родителями на сбор каких-то растений и, в результате, ранним утром повстречавшего в лесу двух странных джентльменов, не вызовет достаточных подозрений ни у кого, и уж тем более у самих странноватых родственников. Потому, даже общаясь с ней сейчас и напрямую спрашивая, как добраться до населённого пункта, они ничуть не рискуют быть найденными и схваченными кем-либо. Максимум, что может заинтересовать местных в рассказе сельской девочки, так это настоящее имя графа, но только при условии знания легенды о Скрюченном Человеке и предрасположенности к суевериям. В привидений, конечно, верят многие – время такое, да и сама нежить не стесняется регулярно напоминать о своём существовании, - но вряд ли станут плескать святой водой на подозрительного первого встречного, или замахиваться на него серебряной вилкой. Из заколдованного леса, как оно ни печально, никто не возвращался, а Шерил, то есть Рене, даже предполагая, что любимый погиб, более чем вероятно, уговорила брата оставить печальную гробницу их прошлого покоиться с миром. Да и кто поверит, что призрак мог опять превратиться в человека? Автора подобного заявления подняли бы на смех даже Тёмные жрецы, знающие о запретной магии всё, вплоть до того, чего нельзя знать ни одному смертному, независимо от обстоятельств. А они – ребята суровые и шутить не любят. Но когда возникает особое желание, юмор у жрецов очень своеобразный.   
      «Может быть, я всё-таки не умер?» - с надеждой подумал граф. Летаргический сон устраивал блондина намного больше в контексте сложившейся истории.   
      Однако пока маленький риск существовал, им следовало хранить в тайне истину своего происхождения. Вдруг кто-нибудь примет их за разбойников, намеревавшихся напасть на ребёнка?  
      Парн с таким воодушевлением сочинял на ходу историю их героических подвигов, всех потерь, лишений, страданий и превозмоганий, в мельчайших подробностях описывая каждую из ужасающих ловушек, в которые они попадали по дороге сюда, и как потом товарищ мужественно вырывал товарища из лап смерти, что получилась целая баллада. Уже целиком и полностью готовая для увеселения почтенной публики. Или доведения её до непрерывных сдавленных рыданий, в зависимости от контекста. Граф сам заслушался, как ребёнок, и спохватился только, когда, на секунду отвлёкшись на очередной укус пирожка, заметил, что если Стефани не остановить вовремя, девчушка замотает в подозрительно похожие на подорожник листочки не только его колено, но и всю верхнюю часть тела. Неизвестно, оказала ли какую-то помощь волшебная травка, или сила самовнушения, но через полчаса о боли в ноге он действительно забыл.   
      Потревоженный в своей спокойной вселенной, затянутой пеленой отчуждения и медленно текущих мыслей, разум отозвался на призыв хозяина нехотя, просыпаясь и ворочаясь, как старый пёс. Запах еды, кажущийся графу не менее странным, чем наполняющий лёгкие воздух, ощущения собственной кожи, осознание того, что свет бывает тёплым, а роса холодит мокрыми прикосновениями, оставляя липкую сырость, пробудил в нём другие полузабытые эмоции. Блэйз рассматривал свои руки – эти длинные изящные пальцы когда-то держали кисть и перебирали клавиши пианино, - по крупицам собирая воспоминания о том, как это невообразимо приятно – иметь собственное, живое, дышащее тело, с которым ты связан с самого рождения, и никто никогда не сможет его отобрать. Тело, защищающее твою душу, хрупкую и нежную, от тягот внешнего мира. Да, физические страдания тоже не редкость в человеческом мире, но даже самые сильные, храбрые, сияющие души не могут существовать в пустоте - им нужен оплот, где всегда тепло и уютно. Хотя угольки Тьмы проникают даже сюда, тебе они не страшны, пока внутри живёт постоянная вера в то, что вселенная, на самом деле, не враждебна тебе. И своё сознание ты можешь защитить от чего бы то ни было, просто занявшись приятными делами; прикоснувшись к красоте мира вокруг и впуская её в себя.   
      Блэйз ужасно скучал по отнятым у него чувствам, ведь он ни о чём не помнил и ничего не любил все эти годы; самое ужасное – его не интересовала их счастливая жизнь и судьба Шерил после того, как кольцо найдёт возлюбленную. Одержимый идеей, но совершенно не ценящий достигнутого столькими жертвами и усилиями результата. Сколько лет проходит для многих, прежде чем они осознают подобные вещи?   
      - Ты чего так довольно улыбаешься? – Черный кот прекратил на секунду с урчанием вгрызаться в еду. Осуществляя этот процесс, он параллельно объяснял Стефани, что вот таким вот образом расправился с врагами, атаковав их из-под тишка. Девочка тем временем в полном восторге гладила его большой пушистый хвост, и Блэйз всё сильнее опасался, что она таки попросит «дяденьку» одолжить ей «котика» на пару дней. А может быть и лет.   
      - У меня такое чувство, будто бы я упал из космоса и только сейчас понял, что означает жить по-настоящему.  
      - Да, сильно же тебя перемкнуло с этим заклинанием! Держись, друг, мы обязательно выстоим и всё преодолеем. Я тебя одного не брошу!  
      - С тобой вместе - непременно. Большое спасибо за поддержку.   
        
      - Всё, как есть, рассказал, - Парн довольно вздохнул, сложив лапы на сытом животе, и всматриваясь в танцующее рыжее пламя костра. Который он помог развести, когда утренняя прохлада, наконец, пробрала графа, и Блэйз начал довольно громко стучать зубами. – Кстати, а ты почему здесь оказалась, Стеф? В такую рань, да ещё и одна. Ну, Василёк не в счёт.  
      Белогривый конёк неодобрительно фыркнул из-за кустов, доводя до сведения нахала, что если речь зашла о безопасности хозяйки, списывать его со счетов как раз не следует. В особенности двум непонятным личностям, невесть, почему вынырнувшим из леса вблизи их уютной полянки.   
      - Матушка отправила меня за лечебными травами. Она болеет с прошлой весны и практически не может ходить, поэтому я одна езжу в соседнюю деревню торговать, и в этот лес, потому что цветы лунной лилии растут только здесь и лечебную силу обретают всего раз в сутки – с двух часов ночи до шести утра. Про полянку в окрестных сёлах никто не знает, а матушка раньше была знахаркой и часто сюда приезжала. Жаль, свою болезнь она не сумела предупредить, - девочка совсем по-взрослому вздохнула.   
      - Что ж, ясно. Знавали мы тоже одну Матушку, и она нас отправила в путь-дорогу – до сих пор никак назад не вернёмся. Тогда извини, что мы тебя отвлекли. А моему другу эти травы могут помочь? Он серьёзно ранен.   
      - Не знаю, но нужно попробовать! – Стефани встала и отправилась к Васильку, чтобы достать собранные цветы из седельной сумки. Конь по-прежнему недоверчиво поглядывал из-под густых белых ресниц на новых знакомых своей наездницы, изредка фыркал и намеренно не уходил далеко от раскидистого дуба.   
      - Парн, - мужчина наклонился, - ты отравить меня хочешь раньше времени? Как мы проверим, вдруг эта трава вообще не от того помогает?   
      - От чего бы она не лечила, хуже уж точно не будет, - оборотень расстегнул чудом сохранившиеся пуговицы на пиджаке своего друга и критически осмотрел вновь пропитывающиеся кровью бинты - медленно, но неумолимо. И мысленно похвалил себя, что захватил запасные. – Я бы мог, как вариант, вылизать твои раны, но ты же не согласишься. А я потом спать не смогу, если ты будешь такой синий весь рядом сидеть. Мне уже на тебя смотреть страшно – того и гляди, просвечивать начнёшь.   
      - Это потому, что я замерз. Из меня комары всю кровь выпили.  
      - Не смеши, ты ещё утром был до такой степени холодным, что они бы даже не поняли, где тут еда.  
      - Ну, спасибо на добром слове!  
      Мужчина тяжело вздохнул, понимая, что кота переубедить не удастся, и с благодарностью принял из рук девочки кружку, в которой она заварила серебристо-белые полупрозрачные лепестки. Тёплый импульс пробежал от кончиков пальцев сквозь окоченевшую руку, возвращая телу давно покинувшее его живое тепло, более не способное возникнуть по собственному желанию. Он осознавал, что замерзает, при том, чувствуя всё как-то отстранённо, словно большая часть ощущений приходила из другой реальности, которая есть не что иное, как очередной сон, всплывший в затуманенном сознании на грани двух несуществующих иллюзий яви и пустоты вне времени и пространства. Равно, как и склонившийся над ним Парн с неумело скрываемой тревогой на лице, и незнакомая девочка, с нежностью и материнской заботой гладящая белогривого коня. Блэйз удивился, почему Стефани не испугалась, впервые прикоснувшись к его коже, отказывающейся согреваться даже, когда кости ломило от высокой температуры. И каким образом на неё не произвела никакого впечатления сеть тонких, сплетающихся, словно колючие лозы ядовитого плюща, шрамов, протянувшаяся от кончиков пальцев до самого локтя – мстительное напоминание сломанного артефакта о своей власти над глупым доверчивым человеком, заигравшимся в повелителя стихий.   
      - Подожди, давай вначале я попробую. А то мало ли, что, - оборотень уткнулся носом в кружку. – Ну, по крайней мере, на вкус не противное. Пить можно.   
      Свернувшись клубочком вокруг источника тепла и отгородившись тем самым от внешних неприятностей, светловолосый молодой человек жадно припал губами к краю. Парн смотрел на него с тем выражением растроганного умиления, с каким папа-кот, оставленный наедине со своим ненаглядным чадом, наблюдает за лакающим молоко котёнком. Преисполненный гордости и за своего самостоятельного сына, и за себя – такого прекрасного, ответственного родителя. Блэйз же был слишком занят, чтобы отвлекаться на посторонние мелочи. По крайней мере, у него более-менее пропало желание впасть в анабиоз где-нибудь в уютном тёмном дупле раскидистого дубка.   
      Сколь велико было удивление графа, когда деревья на противоположной стороне поляны расступились, и из зарослей появилась Шерил – в обличии, каком Блэйз запомнил её в день их трагического расставания, и в прекрасном подвенечном платье, которое восхитительно шло Рене. Однако нечто в её одухотворённой, божественной красоте, способной в первый же миг созерцания затмить собой рождённую морскими волнами Венеру, неуловимо изменилось. Не в струящихся локонах, сотканных из небесного золотого кружева, какое умеет плести одно лишь Солнце в целом мире, не в совершенном, словно бы высеченном из розового мрамора, лице, и не в походке ангела, парящего на лебединых крыльях, едва касаясь земли, нет. Но в васильковых глазах, превратившее их в источающие смертоносный холод льдинки, своими острыми краями ранящие сердце даже на расстоянии. Девушка остановилась, не приближаясь более и замерев неподвижно, как статуя; только волосы развивались на ветру, а пальцы в нетерпении перебирали по платиновому кольцу с агатом, которое она оставила дома, убегая. Неужели Шерил нашла артефакт, который так и не был уничтожен? По спине мужчины пробежала холодная дрожь от плохого предчувствия и непонимания происходящего. Блэйз понял только сейчас: ни Стефани, ни Парна рядом нет, а он и подозрительно молчаливая, безэмоциональная, пугающе спокойная возлюбленная находятся посреди странного желтоватого тумана, словно подсвеченного снаружи восходящим солнцем. Что это? Новая иллюзия Матушки-Гусыни, или очередное видение раненого Тьмой сознания, стремящегося восстановиться из последних сил?   
      Во взгляде Шерил исчезла та детская невинность, открытость и искреннее обожание, захлёстывающее его душу волнами жаркой любви, когда она несмело, словно смущённая его вниманием, поднимала глаза к лицу графа – светлые и прозрачные, будто горное озеро. Позволяя нежно взять себя за подбородок и привлечь ближе к страждущим губам, приласкать, как маленького котёнка. Теперь Блэйзу самому было впору избегать визуального контакта с ней, сердитой и, кажется, даже преисполненной некоего мрачного торжества.  
      - Я знала, что ты вернёшься, мой граф, - девушка со скучающим видом рассматривала платиновый ободок с прикреплённым к нему ажурным цветком, игнорируя настороженный взгляд мужчины. – Но ждала вовсе не для того, чтобы с рыданиями броситься перед тобой на колени и умолять простить меня за столь долгое бездействие в освобождении тебя от Проклятия. Или просить вернуться ко мне. Мой образ здесь – всего лишь воспоминание, он никоим образом не связан с духом, переродившимся в теле юной красавицы, которая даже не знает тебя. Я здешняя – в сущности, след в  _твоей_  памяти, не полностью стёртый жерновами времени, чувство вины, которое ты собственноручно запер в своём сердце, словно в чёрном обсидиановом ларце. А Рене продолжает жить прежней жизнью и вряд ли обрадуется ещё одной встрече. Тем не менее, мой визит не случаен. Будучи одиноким духом на краю утёса…   
      Шерил окинула рукой морской пейзаж, теперь простирающийся до горизонта от той травянистой кромки, на которой они внезапно оказались. Статуя девы с крыльями возле небольшого бассейна, памятник с золотым колоколом и стела в окружении высаженных подданными любимых цветов графини возвышались на своих местах, придавая сокрытому от людских глаз мысу торжественного трагизма. Блэйз ощутил вполне физическую боль в области сердца, кажется, грозившего остановиться сею же секунду, и огромным усилием воли подавил рвущийся из груди стон. Молодой человек постарался вычеркнуть из памяти злосчастное место, ставшее для него вечной обителью боли и отчаяния – он больше не мог приходить сюда с того самого дня, ему становилось по-настоящему плохо ещё на подступах к тропинке, когда-то протоптанной во время частых прогулок вместе с Шерил. После того, как слуги дважды нашли его лежащим в лесу близ мыса, без сознания и с настолько неявными признаками жизни, что было, из-за чего всерьёз испугаться (хотя ни на единого человека в округе место гибели леди Мореллус не действовало подобным образом, и знакомые из деревни часто носили туда цветы; даже сама мадам Жирар), пожилой дворецкий - давний друг графа, служивший еще при его отце, - попросил Блэйза больше не ходить туда в одиночку. Но мужчина уже самостоятельно принял решение не рисковать.   
      - …я имела предостаточно времени для раздумий, - неспешно продолжала Шерил, - и они, в конечном итоге, привели меня к выводу, что необходимо тебе помочь.   
      Замороченный граф смотрел на девушку широко раскрытыми глазами. Кто бы ни была эта особа, она с каждым произнесённым словом всё меньше и меньше походила на его обожаемую белокрылую голубку. Едва различимая надменность, превосходство в интонациях, намеренное избегание встречи их взглядов, разговор как будто с самой собой, отвернувшись к краю утёса. Словно бы эта девушка в открытую смеялась над ним, продолжая имитировать жалость. Но когда Блэйза на секунду посетило тяжёлое чувство дежаву, невольно продолжившее картину, изображающую высокую молодую леди, сценой её падения в пропасть, он незамедлительно дёрнулся вперёд. Боль молнией пронзила тело из области колена выше, вдоль всего позвоночника, отозвавшись в затылке. Встать он не мог, тело не слушалось, наливаясь свинцом.  
      - Ты должен перестать обвинять себя в моей гибели. Но для этого придётся вспомнить некоторые моменты, что пугают тебя и точат твою совесть и рассудок. Я дам тебе подсказку Блэйз, укажу путь к спасению. Последнее добро, что я способна сделать для тебя, - блондинка величественно обернулась и протянула в направлении мужчины маленький, сложенный вдвое листок плотной бумаги. Ветер бережно забрал его из музыкальных пальцев – Блэйз ощутил непроизвольный укол ревности, - и опустил у самых ног графа. Тот подобрал цветную открытку. – Ответь мне со всей честностью, любимый, в чём истинный смысл данных строк?   
       Молодой человек вчитался, и ему стало холодно, как в ледяной воде, а голову стянуло стальным ободом.   
      - Я не писал этого… - проговорил он через силу, свистящим шёпотом.   
      - Ах, мой милый, неужели ты не узнаешь свой почерк и восхитительные рисунки, со столь великой любовью выведенные твоей рукой? – С притворным сожалением воскликнула незнакомка, изображающая Шерил. – Ты теряешь дар творить искусство, какая жалость.   
      - Даже в самом страшном сновидение ни одна моя мысль не коснулась бы подобного; всё, что я вижу в этих странных строчках – ужасная бессмыслица! В чём ты пытаешься обвинить меня, любовь моя? Я был верен тебе всегда, и ничего не изменится вплоть до последнего дня моей жизни! Клянусь!  
      Девушка нехорошо усмехнулась. У юных прекрасных леди не может быть такой улыбки, лишь у Чёрных магов, жрецов Тьмы, или демониц, только что выторговавших за бесценок душу наглого глупца, решившего овладеть их любовью. Блэйзу разворачивающийся театр абсурда нравился всё меньше. Молодой человек предпринял новую попытку подняться, но потерпел поражение в неравной борьбе с собственным телом, слабеющим с каждой минутой и молящим о пощаде. Стихотворение своим пугающим контекстом, замаскированным безобидной вязью затейливой рамки (какой часто обрамляют заглавные буквы старинных книг) из голубых роз и золотистых пионов, переплетённых лентами с изображением неба на восходе внизу страницы, и в ночи, пущенной по верху, врезалось в память графа рунами потустороннего пламени, и никак не желало покидать его. Их образы продолжали светиться перед глазами даже после того, как он отдёрнул руку от листка, точно от ядовитой змеи.   
        
      

Жил – был юнец один,

  
      

Служанку милую любил

  
      

И как-то раз её спросил:

  
      

«Ах, леди, не хотите ль стать женой моей?

  
      

О, есть мне, что ещё сказать,

  
      

Но прежде ты

  
      

Ответ свой назови.

  
      

Коль несогласьем будет он,

  
      

Тот час погибнешь от моей руки»

  
      

Служанка, ты юна и хороша

  
      

Куда идёшь ты ночью тёмной?

  
      

Сомненьями полна душа, в руках свеча

  
      

Без милой леди дом тот пуст и тёмен

  
      

Седлай коней, пускай собак по следу

  
      

Намерен граф любимую вернуть

  
      

Он ослеплён любовью

  
      

Пересёк черту

  
      

Служанка юная споткнулась

  
      

Упала в темноту

  
      

 

  
      - Как я могу верить твоим клятвам, если самая главная из них, данная тобой в церкви, когда даже божественные силы состояли в свидетелях, была развеяна пеплом по ветру при первой возможности?! Твои слова ничего не стоят, Блэйз! Обещал мне, что подаренный тобой мир будет столь же безграничен, как и твоя любовь, но вместо этого запер меня в золотой клетке, вместе с сотней других певчих птиц! Мы родились не для того, чтобы прислуживать тебе, не имея права выбора в своей жизни; даже слугам ты давал больше свободы, а не делал их пленниками собственного дома! Ты любил и бедных пташек, и меня, словно скульптуры, произведения искусства, но не живых существ – поставить в комнате и любоваться, упиваясь сознанием собственной удачливости в том, что приобрёл столь ценный экземпляр. А когда они погибли в неволе, ты заменил их чучелами! Думаешь, это ускользнуло от моего внимания? Жаль, меня ты не мог заменить говорящей куклой, которая прислуживала бы тебе и безропотно отдавалась ласкам всякий раз, когда попросишь! Но я верила в тебя до последнего, ждала и плакала по ночам, когда поняла, что за человек ты есть на самом деле. Я принесла брошенного котёнка, надеясь, что твоё сердце оттает, но ты полюбил его больше, чем меня. Что ж, больно признавать, но хотя бы частично мой план удался. Для тебя я была не более чем красивый букет в хрустальной вазе – аромат, красота, привлекательность, а увянет, можно выкинуть и собрать другой, благо, сад богат. Признайся, сколько девушек у тебя было до меня?!   
      - О чём ты?! Мне не нужен был кто-либо другой; я не верил, что смогу испытать чувство любви хоть раз в жизни, до нашей встречи. Я хотел тебя защитить, Шерил! – Блэйз сглотнул слёзы отчаяния. – В деревне тебя обижали, разве я не прав? Зачем было туда возвращаться?  
      - В Серебряном Коралле жили и мои друзья тоже, если ты не изволил заметить, а ты отрезал меня от мира! Своими собственными руками похоронил нашу любовь, Блэйз, - на лице девушки появилась досада, смешанная с раздражением. Всем своим видом, изо всех сил она пыталась показать, как устала от этой истории и торопится её закончить раз, и навсегда.   
      - Возможно, мы поняли друг друга неправильно, но, так или иначе, этих стихов я не писал!   
      - И кто же, интересно? Может быть, Парн, или Бастиан, наш дворецкий? – Иллюзия Шерил усмехнулась. – А помнишь ли ты записку, окроплённую его кровью, которую начеркали твои трясущиеся руки в дрожащем пламени свечи той ночью? Уже неделю бушевала гроза, никто бы не приехал проведать дорогого графа прежде, чем стихия усмирит свой гнев, но последний проблеск разума в безумии заставил тебя уйти в лес сразу же после жестокого деяния. Подальше от людей, чтобы не причинить вреда никому, кто был тебе дорог. Забрав с собой только кота и три волшебных предмета в бархатной шкатулке. Обычные люди не становятся магами Тьмы, для этого, говорят, нужен «особый склад ума». Не такой, как у всех. Где же доказательство истинности твоих слов, способное подтвердить, что еще до встречи со мной твоё колдовство не увлекло тебя за границы дозволенного, Блэйз?   
      - Чего ты хочешь от меня?! – В священном ужасе простонал мужчина, заглушая собственным голосом тёмные волны боли внутри. Казалось, по-настоящему стучащие в двери сознания, словно демоны, требующие впустить их в дом.  
      - Признай свою причастность к случившемуся, не отгораживайся от реальности! Тогда мой истерзанный горем дух сможет уйти, без необходимости вытягивать из тебя правду!   
      - Я тебя отпустил! Ты переродилась и вольна жить, как хочешь. Забудь меня, если тебя тяготят мысли о нашем союзе. Я больше ничего не могу сделать, и долгов за мной нет.  
      - Ой, ли? А бедные девушки, чьи заколдованные тела остались лежать в лесу – всего лишь орудия для разрешения конфликта наших отношений? Узники, закованные в кандалы и мрамор? Мой и твой пушистый сыночек, кому пришлось перенести столь страшные метаморфозы? Ты помнишь, Блэйз?  
      Моральный удар был болезненным, но Блейз выдержал его с честью. Физическая и психическая энергия неумолимо оставляла тело графа, как в первый день, когда он решился открыть шкатулку с проклятыми артефактами; раны заболели сильнее. Однако отчаяние сменилось горечью осознания того, насколько глубоко можно заблуждаться, уверовав, что знаешь о самом близком человеке всё. Даже самих себя мы порой не знаем достаточно хорошо, однако Блэйз был абсолютно уверен, что драма на мысе является лишь роковой случайностью, и в ней его вины, в самом мрачном и диком контексте, нет и быть не может. До Проклятия граф был совершенно нормальным человеком, и доказывать элементарную истину непонятному иллюзорному – как он уже догадался, - существу глупо. Стоит перед ним дух, некоторым образом связанный с Шерил, его искажённые воспоминания, или воплощение совести… всё равно. Он слишком устал.   
      - Я не признаюсь, что сошёл с ума от любви или магии, которую я намеривался изучить, и направить её силу на благо людей, а не от Проклятия. Потому что это неправда. Оставь меня. Пожалуйста, - уже едва слышно произнёс светловолосый мужчина, поднимая к девушке потухший взгляд.   
      - Неразумный и необдуманный поступок, - хмыкнула дама в подвенечном платье. Её голубые глаза стали серыми, волосы подёрнулись пепельной дымкой, а черты лица и контур фигуры превратились в расплывчатое отражение на воде, в которую бросили камень. – Во мне теплилась последняя надежда, что ты изменишься когда-нибудь, но нет. Очень жаль, милый. Я искренне намеривалась помочь тебе изгнать то чувство вины, которое гложет тебя после моей смерти, но для этого тебе необходимо вначале признаться самому себе. Ты же пытаешься оправдаться на фоне всего случившегося. Помни, мой граф, виновные яростнее прочих отстаивают своё мнение подобным образом. Прости и прощай, больше мы не увидимся, но часто будем вспоминать друг о друге - я уйду в вечность в твоём сознании. Мне очень не хочется это говорить, но я совершенно не могу представить,  _как_  ты будешь жить дальше.   
      Фантом Шерил исчез. Граф даже не успел спросить её, в чём он должен себя винить и почему, если его настоящая возлюбленная цела и невредима. По крайней мере, теперь. Возможно, Рене даже не держит на него зла.  
        
      Кислород с шумом вырвался из лёгких, уносясь в кристальную голубую высь над рощей. Блэйз, наконец-то, смог вздохнуть спокойно, поняв, что странное ощущение нарастающей с каждой секундой опасности миновало. Небо и живая природа, переговаривающаяся на своём таинственном языке, понятном лишь детям, успокаивала его с ласковой заботой той, которую он давно позабыл. Прохлада туманного утра сменилась тягучей, словно мёд, жарой ясного полудня (впрочем, почти не ощутимой в тени деревьев), а к заливистому хору неведомых птиц добавился стрёкот кузнечиков и деловитое жужжание пчёл. На проверку оказалось, что постоянно мёрзнущему человеку намного приятнее находиться в чрезмерном для всех остальных тепле. Даже если дышать жарой значительно сложнее, чем приятно возбуждающим сонные чувства озоном после грозы. Возникло свойственное человеческому существу – и это не могло не радовать ощутившего, - желание снять пиджак и расстегнуть рубашку. Прислушиваясь к сопению Парна под левым боком, Блэйз попытался разоблачиться, не тревожа друга, но ему потребовалось немало сноровки и усилий, чтобы разобраться с собственными руками, которые напрочь забыли правильный способ расстёгивания пуговиц и вообще совершения любых сложных действий без магии. Когда в последний раз он переодевался? Накануне встречи со странной старушкой, постучавшей в ворота поместья?   
      - Чего это ты там делаешь? – Зевнув во все клыки, поинтересовался чёрный кот, сонно перевернувшись к графу передом, к дубу задом.   
      - Физкультурой решил заняться, а то что-то спина болеть по утрам начала. Сейчас встану и на дерево полезу - подтягиваться! И вообще, люди, знаешь ли, любят красивых спортивных правителей, чтобы и на войне – не дай Бог, конечно, но вдруг, - с ними не страшно было, и перед другими графствами похвастаться от души. Ещё можно букеты от тайных поклонниц получать.   
      - А-а-а! Я уж было подумал, тебе солнце спать мешает, раз ты с головой под рубашку залез. Оно вон как, оказывается! Молодец, похвальное рвение! Только будь добр, тренируй своё здоровье тихонечко как-нибудь, а то ребёнка разбудишь, - попросил оборотень, не повышая голоса.  
      - Стефани здесь?   
      - Нет, девчушка уехала ещё, когда мы с тобой прилегли вздремнуть. Я себя имею ввиду.   
      Блэйз рыкнул из складок ткани, по-прежнему извиваясь в сидячем положении, чтобы стащить злосчастную одёжку через голову. И голова, и рубашка яростно сопротивлялись и на контакт не шли, точно вражеская армия, схоронившаяся за крепостной стеной.   
      - Блэйз, моя помощь нужна? – Кот сдержал смех, радуясь, что товарищ не может его увидеть. Ибо грешно смеяться над чужим горем.  
      - Спасибо, уж сам как-нибудь справлюсь. Чтобы средоточие Тени и Ментальной магии, Властвующий над сознаниями и душами, Повелитель Зримого и Незримого проиграл бой верхней одежде? Стыд какой!  
      На свет показалась взлохмаченная белобрысая шевелюра. Граф хмуро посмотрел на потешающегося кота, и Парну, давясь смехом в обнимку с деревом - оно, по всей видимости, разделяло его весёлое настроение, тоже, как будто, слегка подрагивая, стрясая жёлуди и возмущённых воробьёв (или это закружилась голова у самого Блэйза, который вынужденно совершил чрезмерное количество активных действий), - пришлось отгородиться от хозяина дубовым стволом.   
      - Ты похож на филина, выпавшего из дупла посреди дня, - подросток кивнул на расширенные глаза и тёмные круги под ними.   
      - Это потому, что в одну ночь нельзя выспаться за всю жизнь. Но чувствую я вполне неплохо, - мужчина попробовал потянуться, вторя Парну; поморщился из-за занывшего плеча, и взглянул на покрывающие всю руку шрамы, от прилившей обратно в тело крови сделавшиеся бурыми вместо синих. – А мне всю жизнь говорили, что вот эта пакость украшает мужчину. Похоже на отпечаток какой-то вьющейся розы. Хорошо хоть не болит. Кстати, у меня нога прошла! Ой! Ну, почти.   
      Блэйз попытался проинспектировать рану на груди, полученную во время неудачного падения, когда он едва не наткнулся на острый камень у подножия утёса, но оттянуть бинт, чтобы заглянуть под него, у молодого человека так и не получилось. Блэйзу прежде казалось, что он потерял много крови, но он до сих пор жив, значит, всё не так плохо.  
       Оба, наконец, успокоились и прислонились к шершавой тёплой коре, рассматривая затейливую игру бликов и теней, вместе с изумрудными листочками и просвечивающей между ними голубизной неба, нарисовавшие над головой витражный купол. Блондин зажмурился от удовольствия, подставив лицо приветливому солнцу и по-настоящему чувствуя, как лучи проникают сквозь кожу вглубь давно потухшего сердца, оживляя за гранями хрустального сосуда искорку упавшей более сотни лет назад звезды. Граф уже забыл, когда и где прочитал эту легенду – о том, что все люди попадают на Землю из другого мира: их души, новорожденные и лишённые пока собственного сознания, как младенцев в колыбели, сюда приносят кометы. А кто их отправляет, знают, наверное, только боги. Осколок звезды навсегда остаётся внутри тебя, но может потерять б _о_ льшую часть своей энергии, если забыть, что он подпитывается твоей радостью. И тогда уже не сумеет поделиться с тобой своей силой в трудный момент.   
      Слишком хорошо жить на свете, чтобы драматические события прошедших дней не казались теперь обыкновенным плохим сном, какие порой случаются.   
      - Слушай, Парн, а может нам всё приснилось? Я, например, практически не помню вчерашний вечер, так почему бы не взять на рассмотрение теорию, что просто мальчишник чересчур хорошо удался, потому нам и привиделось не Бог весть, что?   
      - Ну да, а я, стало быть, с детства себе хвост и уши отрастил. И вообще меня, видимо, белки воспитали, раз человеческий детёныш так хорошо по деревьям скакать умеет. Ты только представь себе подобное зрелище! – Подросток усмехнулся. – Нет уж, Блэйз, от своего прошлого ты вот так легко не открестишься; нам ещё долго бок о бок по одной дороге идти. И подарочек в виде человеческого обличия себе оставь, пожалуйста, он мне уже приелся по самое не могу.  
      - Ну, превратись обратно тогда.  
      - Не, нужно вначале тебя в город доставить, ты же сам не дойдёшь.   
      - Тоже правильно.   
        
      - Наконец-то я вспомнил, почему запах белых цветов показался мне таким знакомым, - сказал кот через минуту, - он похож на кошачью мяту.  
      Глаза Блэйза изумлённо расширились, сделав его похожим не на филина, а на лемура. К тому же, не выспавшегося и прискакавшего на работу в последнюю секунду до вынесения приговора «Ваше время истекло!», при том, забывшего перед марш-броском расчесаться и побриться.   
      - Ты же не хочешь сказать, что она?..  
      Подросток фыркнул и развёл руками, всем своим видом говоря: «Ну, ты же остался доволен результатом»   
        
      Солнышко припекало всё сильнее, пока молодые люди не спеша брели вдоль наезженного тракта, по правую сторону от которого простёрся небольшой участок земли, засеянный травой для кормления скота, а по левую, до самого горизонта, распростёрлось лоскутное одеяло возделываемых полей. Обильные летние грозы, часто наведывающиеся в здешние края, и щедрое небесное светило взрастили травы высотой в человеческий рост, осыпав длинные мягкие стебельки с округлыми листочками звёздочками сиреневых соцветий. Их дивный аромат стелился над лугом, затмевая все марки дорогого парфюма разом, без права восстановить их честное имя. Медовый запах манил к себе не только парнокопытных животных, о ком добрые хозяева позаботились в первую очередь, но и разную крылатую живность, и людей. Парн в задумчивости жевал кончик стебелька, размышляя, откуда у него берутся чисто человеческие привычки вроде этой. И чем дальше, тем, кажется, больше. Блэйз тем временем уже всерьёз намерился озвучить идею остановиться и полежать-отдохнуть в травяном теньке, поскольку нога и ушибленная при падении спина вновь ехидно напомнили о своём состоянии. Рубашку пришлось одеть обратно, поскольку запылившиеся бинты, опоясывающие грудь полностью, вряд ли поспособствовали бы тому, что случайные проезжие проникнутся к попутчикам доверием и братской любовью. Молодые люди и без того напоминали пару разбойников, ограбивших карету какого-то высокопоставленного лица, но в конечном итоге, по этой самой причине им пришлось недели три отсиживаться в самом тёмном лесном овраге.   
      Над травой высоко поблёскивал серебряный полумесяц косы; пожилой, но ещё не старый мужчина в одежде селянина уже обработал приличный участок, и теперь нагружал охапками дивно пахнущей свежестью зелени телегу, запряжённую смирной гнедой кобылкой. Конечно, до породистой красоты Василька ей было далековато, но лошадка по-прежнему была весьма недурна собой, в особенности по её собственному мнению. Поэтому она томно похлопала длинными ресница, едва завидев приближающегося светловолосого мужчину с одеждой, прикинутой через плечо и сидящим сверху на ней котом-угольком. Рядом с ноги на ногу переминался маленький мохнатый ослик с тележкой поменьше; по всей видимости, спящий и лишь изредка поводящий ушами в сторону громких звуков.   
      - День добрый, - поздоровался блондин, поравнявшись с косцом.  
      - Здравствуйте, - мужчина обернулся и поправил соломенную шляпу, от усердия немного съехавшую на правое ухо. – Случилось чего? Я смотрю, вы хромаете, - пояснил он свою догадку.  
      - Да гулял по лесу, заблудился и пока пытался выбраться, споткнулся о какую-то корягу, - парень смущённо развел руками и едва не потерял шаткое равновесие. – Я не из местных, к родственникам приехал ненадолго. Хотел спросить, не сможете ли вы меня подвезти?   
      - А куда?   
      - В город, - не стал скрывать Блэйз. Вспоминать давнюю карту местности смысла не было – в округе уже тысячу тысяч раз всё поменялось.  
      - Тююю… вот это тебя занесло, сынок. Ты сколько дней-то в чаще плутал? Помнишь хоть?   
      - Три дня, кажется.  
      - Стало быть, как раз за городом зашёл, попрямой, через самые заросли протопал, и здесь вышел, теперь назад столько же добираться будешь. В длинном путешествии я тебе, конечно, помочь не смогу – несподручно, весь день по минутам расписан, - но в деревню доставлю. Мимо неё часто торговые подводы ходят, раз в четыре недели где-то. Как раз со дня на день должны появиться.  
      - Огромное спасибо. Очень хотелось бы заплатить вам за беспокойство, но, увы, деньги с собой в лес, конечно же, не взял, - парень с настолько виноватым видом вывернул карманы на брюках и развёл руками, что мужчина рассмеялся.   
      - Ладно, чего уж там. Правда, я ещё не закончил косить, но чтобы тебе не стоять тут на солнцепёке, бери моего Кренделька – он дорогу домой хорошо знает и сам тебя отвезёт.   
      Бурый ослик трепыхнул ушками, словно большой бражник крыльями, отзываясь на милое имя, и выжидающе посмотрел на хозяина. Потом приветливо фыркнул Блэйзу, позволяя погладить себя по пушистой чёлке.   
        
      С высокого холма, поросшего частым осинником, за происходящим наблюдала высокая молодая девушка в изумрудном платье, более подходящем для званого ужина или медленных танцев на идеально отполированной плитке дворцового зала, но не для прогулок на природе. Левой рукой леди опиралась на тросточку с загнутым крючочком концом, какую носят с собой пастухи, в правой сжимала корзинку с серебристо-белыми цветами, вкусно пахнущими корицей и ванилью. На лице лесной богини, как семицветная радуга, играла радостная улыбка, карие глаза с теплотой следили за высоким мужчиной с волосами того же цвета, что и бережно собранные ею ночные лилии. Мэри помнила их первую встречу и хранила её в своём сердце, как дражайшее сокровище. Ей очень хотелось предстать перед графом в истинном облике, но сейчас всё ещё не время. Однако оно обязательно наступит.   
      Девушка подозвала белогривого конька, провела ладонью по его шее, снимая фантомную иллюзию, и её верный друг превратился в маленького барашка с повязанной алой лентой, которая больше подошла бы котёнку.   
      «Удачи тебе, Блэйз»   
        
      - А не боитесь? – Не удержался от вопроса блондин.  
      - Ничуть. С чужим он никогда в незнакомое место не пойдёт, я с детства его тренировал, так что могу поручиться. К тому же вижу, что человек ты хороший.   
      - Серьёзно? – Собеседник явно смутился. Но потом на хоть и не обделённом благородной красотой, но немного бледноватом лице появилась улыбка. – И как вы догадались, если не секрет?  
      - По глазам всегда можно определить хорошего человека. Тем более, если он любит животных.  
      Блэйз спустил Парна с рук на дно тележки, попрощался и достаточно легко перелез через низкие деревянные борта, удобно расположившись спиной к набросанным горкой мягким тюкам. Здесь лежало ещё много чего – селянин рассказал, что ехал с базара, где как раз купил себе лошадь и новую телегу, - но вполне достаточно места для одного. Кот тут же погнался за бабочкой, неосмотрительно и дерзко пролетевшей в двух сантиметрах над его головой, в порыве радости забравшись ослу на макушку, но упустил желанную добычу. Кренделёк недовольно тряхнул головой, тем не менее, не собираясь сбрасывать нахального хвостатого наездника. Впрочем, спустя полчаса, когда хозяин кота почти уснул, разморённый солнышком и, наконец, почувствовавший относительное спокойствие в согревшемся теле, оборотню надоело молчать. Однако он давно стал учёным котом и, зная, что воззвать к совести не желающего его развлекать графа обыкновенным мявом не получится, превратился обратно и начал самозабвенно шуршать в вещах.   
      - Барабашка несчастный, - пробурчали из-под сложенного и закрывающего лицо пиджака. – И чего тебе спокойно не сидится? – Блэйз вдруг резко замолчал и напрягся. – Не вздумай украсть что-нибудь! Как можно настолько по-свински относиться к человеческому гостеприимству?!  
      - Ничего мне от вас, людей, не надо, - с достоинством и степенностью, которому позавидовал бы иной лев, произнёс оборотень. - Я – кот абсолютно самодостаточный. Смотри-ка, дудочка! Только поиграю и обратно положу, как домовой.   
      Инструмент требовал тщательной настройки, калибровки и дрессировки вмести, по всей вероятности, с музыкантом. Мужчина в немой мольбе возвёл очи к небу, призывая остановить вопиющее безобразие и позволить виновной в своих злодеяниях, но всё-таки жертве жестокого мира получить заслуженные покой и сон. Однако наверху к его просьбе остались глухи: очевидно, души пленников заколдованного леса требовали немедленного отмщения. Не то, чтобы Парн играл настолько плохо, что вяли даже листья на деревьях и уши Кренделька, но Блэйзу хотелось насладиться отсутствием резких неестественных звуков, которые не отдавались бы колокольным звоном в его с недавних пор чугунной голове.   
      «Если бы всё дело было в мальчишнике, мне было бы намного проще выйти из этого состояния» - с тоской подумал блондин. Ощущение просветлевшего сознания и утихшей боли после лунных лилий сошло на «нет» более часа назад, а настроение продолжало портиться.   
      - Это кошачья мята придала тебе необычайного вдохновения для баллад и романсов?   
      - Я думал, ты от всей души веришь в мои  _прирождённые_  таланты, не списывая ни один из них на действие каких-то магических цветочков, как и я в твои! – Оскорбился чёрный кот, не бросая, впрочем, своей затеи. – Между прочим, то же владение магией никогда не подвергалось мной сомнению, хотя я практически не чувствую чары, в отличие от людей. Только их слабые отголоски, от которых по спине под шерстью пробегает странный холодок, а в носу начинает щипать, как от попавшей туда пыли. Тем не менее, я никогда не пытался намекать, что твой колдовской дар приходит только и исключительно после получасового шаманства с подозрительными пузырёчками в наглухо запертом кабинете.  
      Молодой человек, лишённый всякого настроения спорить, попробовал молча отобрать у друга артефакт, чтобы превратить его обратно в привычный и вполне себе тихий клубочек чёрного меха. Но Парн не пожелал столь скоро расстаться с новой игрушкой, без разгона перепрыгнув на спину ездового животного.   
      К внезапному кошачьему концерту ослик проявлял спокойное безразличие, уверенно труся по заросшей серой от пыли птичьей гречишкой и подорожником просёлочной дороге. А вот молодой петушок, закрытый в деревянной клетке, стоявшей в дальнем углу телеги, где его, поначалу, даже не заметили, явно остался недоволен конкуренцией на вокальном поприще. Блэйз с возрастающим подозрением рассматривал свою ново подобравшуюся компанию, потом со вздохом повернулся на другой бок:   
      - Дежавю.  
      - Что-что говоришь?  
      - Моя жизнь становится всё больше похожей на одну весёлую выдуманную историю. Вкоторой я ощущаю себя фольклорным персонажем – фантастически невезучим в плане того, чем для меня оборачивается каждое новое событие, но, одновременно, сказочно богатого жизненным опытом. Удача зловеще шагает за мной след в след, и за ручку выводит из безвыходных ситуаций с таким рвением и заботой о здоровье, словно судьба испытывает не меня, а её, и мадам Фортуна кровно заинтересована в моём благополучии. Ну, серьёзно, как может человек самостоятельно освободиться от поглощающего душу заклинания Тьмы Восьмого Архимагического ранга, отделавшись парой травм, какие можно получить, неудачно сходив в поход? У судьбы очень странное чувство юмора и, ни могу не отметить, довольно жестокое; оно мне не нравится.  
      - И после всех преподнесённых на блюдечке благ, ты еще и жалуешься! – С улыбкой покачал головой Парн.   
      - Возможно, я предпочёл бы ответить взаимностью объятиям вечности, навсегда оставшись в своём родном времени, - осознание гулкого и тёмного, как пещера, одиночества больно кололо графа там, где прежде располагалось сердце. Вселенная, напоённая солнцем и материнской любовью лета разом утратила всю юную красоту в глазах цвета дождливого неба. – Вот скажи, Парн, куда теперь мне с тобой податься, если единственное воспоминание о нас – жуткая городская легенда, лакомая приманка для глупых искателей древних сокровищ и страшилка для непослушных детей? Перед тобой – живое воплощение оружия, худшее из созданного обоюдными усилиями колдовства и рук человеческих, причём в абсолютном согласии с его собственной волей, и по вине глупой гордыни. Даже если эта жуткая история навсегда останется тайной, думаешь, я смогу себя простить хоть когда-нибудь? И что мне делать?   
      - От подобных мыслей любая, даже самая непробиваемо – позитивная мышь повесилась бы на собственном хвосте, - покачал головой чёрный кот, подсаживаясь ближе и позволив себе взъерошить ладонью волосы старшему в их маленьком «львином прайде». – Уж прости меня, но глупости ты говоришь, Блэйз: это мне впору заморачиваться мыслями о том, где и как нам жить ближайшие несколько суток. Поскольку ты за пределами поместья бывал раз в четыре года, и знаешь о мире людей ещё меньше, чем я. Этакая диковинная зверюшка, занесённая непонятным ветром из сказочного мира в наш, - блондин улыбнулся через силу. – Лучше бы я спасал от дракона принцессу, чем самого дракона с разбитым сердцем. Ну, я ж рыцарь, мышку их за ушко и на солнышко! - Они немного помолчали. - В конце концов, разве не ты меня убеждал два дня назад, что жизнь после отменённой свадьбы только начинается, и всё будет хорошо?   
      - Кое-что изменилось, - нехотя признался Блэйз, вспоминая свой утренний сон.   
      Хотя он до сих пор не понимал, должен ли чувствовать себя виноватым за то, на что не мог повлиять никоим образом. Логика настойчиво шептала, что эти выводы верны, но эмоции не желали слушать ни её, ни робкие попытки Блэйза вклиниться в дискуссию двух сторон внутреннего голоса. После обвинений, озвученных фантомом Шерил, молодой человек лишился последней опоры для своего душевного спокойствия и вообще потерял уверенность в чём-либо. Включая то, точит ли сумасшествие клыки на его многострадальную голову, как прежде, или уже нет.  
      Блэйз поделился своими соображениями с лучшим другом. Тот почесал за ухом, причём правой задней лапой, рассмешив хозяина, поскольку молодой человек раньше не присматривался к его попыткам вспомнить кошачьи привычки в человечьем теле.   
      - Меньше слушай привидений, Блэйз, и больше – меня. Лучший друг и учёный жизнью кот тебе плохого не посоветует, я за себя ручаюсь. Уж скольких котят вырастил, с одним непутёвым хозяином как-нибудь управлюсь!  
      - Да ладно! – Усмехнулся граф, в шутливой потасовке опрокидывая приятеля на спину, за весельем не обращая внимания на тянущую боль в груди.  
       Кренделёк полуобернулся, украдкой вздохнул с выражением на мордочке: «Я думал взрослые, воспитанные люди, а они так некультурно себя ведут», и потопал дальше, игнорируя развлекающуюся компанию.   
      - По вашим меркам девятнадцать лет считаются детским возрастом, в котором отпрыски становятся ещё более несамостоятельными, чем были прежде, потому лучше их совсем за ворота не выпускать, пока не поумнеют. А если пересчитать на кошачьи года, то я вполне себе солидный мужчина, одного с тобой возраста, между прочим. Надеюсь, с этим – то вы спорить не будете, господин граф?   
        
      - К тому же, какие романсы, Блэйз, ты в позапрошлом веке живёшь, что ли? Про современные музыкальные веяния слышал когда-нибудь?   
        
        
      - Как думаешь, Парн, будет ли очень некрасиво с моей… с нашей стороны напроситься на обед?Хочу есть, как вурдалак после зимней спячки.   
      - Тут наверняка живёт хотя бы одна женщина, и маленькому голодному котёночку она точно не откажет. Ну, тебе за компанию. Сейчас проверим!  
        
      Ослик втянул тележку за собой через открытые деревянные ворота – похоже, дома с нетерпением ожидали появления хозяина. На небольшом участке помещался симпатичный домик с резными наличниками, пристройки, огород, десяток весело шелестящих на ветру подсолнухом и плодовых деревьев. Из-под крыльца высунулась любопытная морда лохматой собаки, которая, кажется, до такой степени удивилась незваным гостям, что приоткрыла пасть от изумления. Но преисполненный крайней подозрительности (в контексте всей остальной звериной компании) взгляд Блэйза заставил её устыдиться своего любопытства, исполнила подобие низкого поклона и юркнула обратно.   
      Кот выпрыгнул, обернувшись зверем ещё, когда они подъезжали к деревне, и поскакал к раскрытому окну, чтобы громко проникновенно мяукнуть и поморгать призывно влажными сине-золотыми глазками. Мужчина осторожно вылез следом, но дойти до крыльца не успел – нога самопроизвольно сложилась, лишая его равновесия и заставляя опуститься на все четыре конечности. Оборотень собрался отпустить шутку на тему, что благодарит товарища за рвение, но с ролью бездомного несчастного животного он вполне справился бы сам, потому графу совершенно не обязательно для полноты картины падать на колени. Однако проникся серьёзностью момента и стремительно сменил направление движения.   
      «Ну, ты чего, что случилось? Я здесь, не бойся, я рядом» - оборотень потёрся о лицо человека, слепо нащупавшего его перед собой и неловко прижавшего к груди. Неизвестно, кто испугался больше. Превратиться, по понятным причинам, Парн не мог, и спросить, чтобы узнать наверняка, тоже. Оставалось надеяться, что Блэйз догадается рассказать товарищу о своём самочувствии, чтобы он понял, чем ему помочь.   
      Молодой человек попытался судорожно сориентироваться в пространстве, которое неожиданно потеряло для него осязаемость, чёткость, большую часть звуков и реалистичность, словно бы секунду назад он ступил не на твердую почву, а с размаху провалился в мутную серую трясину, в данный момент настойчиво пытающуюся запустить свои склизкие щупальца к нему в лёгкие. Проверять, иллюзорно ощущение того, что он тонет, или нет, Блэйзу совершенно не хотелось. Сделав отчаянную и, как ему показалось, единственно возможную попытку уцепиться за сознание, стремящееся вырваться из телесных оков, словно рыбка из сети, мужчина схватился за протянутую руку. Прикосновение к живому теплу, волной раскатившемуся по мрачной пустоте внутри с такой силой, словно солнце вспыхнуло в готовой вот-вот затянуть одинокого астронавта чёрной дыре, более-менее привело Блэйза в чувства. Точнее говоря, вытолкнуло назад к свету, оглушив многообразием восприятия внешнего мира. Таким образом, разговаривающую с ним испуганную женщину молодой человек всё равно понимал через слово.   
      Супруга хозяина дома никак не могла решить, что ей делать – поддаться более чем обоснованному страху и запереться в избе, придвинув к двери дубовый стол, или прислушаться к зову сердца, не позволявшего ей бросить на улице, по всему видно, умирающего человека. Дело осложнялось ещё тем, что возраст Блэйза был точно таким же, как у её сына, недавно женившегося и построившего собственный дом на противоположном краю деревни. Чувства пересилили, женщина взяла себя в руки согласилась. С трудом донеся друг другу свои мысли, они сошлись на том, что графу позволят остаться до тех пор, пока он не сможет уйти из деревни на своих ногах. Основную роль в принятии решения сыграла кошка, неустанно крутившаяся между ними, трущаяся о ноги незнакомца и вопросительно мяукающая, заглядывая ему в глаза. Как известно всем и каждому, животные на дух не переносят нежить, не смотря даже на то, что она проявляет вялый гастрономический интерес к кому-либо, помимо людей и крупного рогатого скота. Ощущая близость беспокойных псевдо существ ещё за полчаса до реального появления их в поле зрения, все, кто в состоянии это сделать, бегут, улетают, закапываются в землю, норы, дупла и ныряют до дна илистого пруда в центре поселения. Включая лягушек и комаров. Некоторые люди тоже так делают, но дома для них – более надёжная защита. Кроме того, сами потусторонние сущности не умели принимать облик животных.   
      В конце концов, будь гости нечистой силой, они не прошли бы дальше ворот, обитых серебряными пластинами и с нанесёнными на них освященными письменами. Взаимотношения нежити с драгоценным металлом были такими же, как у него же с микробами, поскольку микробы и нечто, восставшее из-под земли, или не желающее в ней упокаиваться, знакомы друг с другом, конечно же, не понаслышке. Некоторые твари, правда, не подозревали о приготовленной для них ловушке, и от того периодически ломали забор, но достаточно быстро истлевали внутри неё.   
      Так что, по крайней мере, при наличии кошки, достопочтенная тётушка могла сильно не волноваться.   
        
      Блэйз не помнил, как он оказался в том месте, где обнаружил себя лежащем на охапке сена, в чистой одежде и с увеличившимся количеством новых бинтов. Кажется, хозяйка дома сказала что-то про отсутствие места в их маленькой избушке, по поводу чего она очень сожалеет, но мужчина прекрасно понимал истинные мотивы отправки гостя в сарай. Что ж, по крайней мере, здесь было чисто и сухо, территорию не приходилось делить ни с какими животными. Если какие-нибудь грызуны тут обитали раньше, они благоразумно выселились из квартиры до появления в ней кота.  
      Неприятное ощущение грязи на волосах и коже исчезло – вполне вероятно, он даже помылся сам, но процесс этот прошёл мимо графа. То же самое касалось приёма пищи – он запомнил процесс, но какой была еда, и даже её вкус остались словно бы в тумане.   
      - Всё же, я на редкость кошмарно выгляжу, - не столько посетовал, сколько констатировал Блэйз, ещё раз внимательно рассматривая себя со всех сторон, куда мог дотянуться взглядом. Остальные части тела, не смотря на бережное приведение их в относительный порядок, далеко не все соглашались шевелиться. – Так недолго довести кого-нибудь до сердечного приступа. Себя, например…  
      - Или меня, - поддакнул Парн. – Не волнуйся, я следил, чтобы тётенька – как-то там её зовут? Адэлина, кажется? - с тобой хорошо обращалась.   
      - Спасибо. Теперь, наконец-то, у меня появился шанс целиком и полностью отдаться роли, в данный момент подходящей мне больше всего – больного и несчастного человека.  
      Мужчина осторожно потянул уставшие и затёкшие во время поездки мышцы, со слишком довольным для влекущего мучительно-болезненное существование страдальца выражением на лице откинулся на положенные под голову руки.   
      - Поддерживаю. В отпуск, срочно в отпуск, сразу спать, - предельно коротко и ясно описал свои намерения оборотень. Отойдя в угол помещения, он разом стянул всю одежду и, не меняя облика, упал на стог с противоположной стороны.  
      - Нас закрыли?   
      - Да, но сели захочешь, вскрыть замок - пара пустяков.   
      - Так даже лучше – может быть, мне наконец-то удастся отдохнуть по-человечески. Спокойной ночи, Парн. Ах, да, ещё один момент: если появится колдунья, пошли её… к тому, кто там сейчас управляет нашим графством. Блэйз де Мореллус официально ушёл на пенсию. Au Revoir Mon Amour!*  
        
      Но осуществить свою мечту в ближайшем будущем бедному страннику всё равно не позволили: через неопределённое время в замке послышался знакомый скрип, и Адэлина приоткрыла дверь ровно настолько, чтобы заглянуть внутрь. Отчётливая тень опасения и неуверенность исчезли с её лица, на губах играла улыбка.   
      - Блэйз, тут какие-то барышни хотят с тобой поговорить. Они очень просят, чтобы ты уделил им минутку внимания.  
      Определённо, интересоваться самочувствием умертвия и возжелать скорой с ним встречи никто не стал бы. Женщина, наконец, успокоилась целиком и полностью.  
      Мужчина не узнал во сне голос хозяйки дома, и ему даже привиделся образ из прошлого: улыбающаяся мама склонилась над кроватью сына. Красивая высокая женщина со светло-русыми волосами и волшебными дымчато-голубыми глазами, она всякий раз проплывала мимо сказочным видением, скользя по дому, словно мотылёк, взмахивающий крыльями над цветастыми венчиками ночных фиалок; словно розовый лепесток, подхваченный потоком сильного доброго ветра. Так отец носил её на руках и кружил в танце посреди сада. За ней всегда струился прозрачный шлейф серебристо-синего платья, чья ткань казалась маленькому Блэйзу сотканной из звёздного света, а ещё - неуловимый аромат духов и мелодичные ноты песни без слов, которую навек запечатлела музыкальная шкатулка. Любимая народом графиня Жозефина. Всеобщая единственная и незаменимая Фея-Крёстная. И только один лишь Блэйз мог с гордостью называть её мамой. Эти простые, обычные на первый взгляд слова приносили столько не поддающегося словесному описанию тепла в его душу.   
      На протяжении двадцати лет – недостижимых теперь, оставивших в сердце щемящее чувство тоски, - она с искренней радостью уверяла своего сына, что никогда не перестанет считать его самым любимым на свете маленьким мальчиком.   
      Странно, что голос Адэлины показался молодому человеку знакомым, ведь женщина была намного старше мамы, какой он её запомнил. За пару недель до смерти Шерил… за три с половиной месяца до принятия Тёмного заклинания в своё тело.  
      Блэйз кое-как собрал спутанные мысли, организовав среди них подобие упорядоченного художественного хаоса и раздолбайского строя не особенно ответственной армии, велел себе встать. Ну, хотя бы сесть. На худой конец, приподнять голову, потому что ему самому стало интересно, что там за девушки такие.   
      Парн подтолкнул хозяина в спину, помогая принять вертикальное выражение и, быстро перекинувшись в кота, занял почётное место у графа на коленях.   
        
      Друзья насчитали тринадцать милых дам в не столь симпатичных, но некогда, определённо, нарядных платьях – всех одного возраста и похожих внешне, - которые выстроились у крыльца, а так же заглядывали в маленькое окошко. Дамы выглядели смущёнными и растерянными, однако ничуть не расстроенными, что читалось легко по их взглядам на Блэйза. Девушки так же тихонько смеялись и перешёптывались, но пока сохраняли молчание. Пауза, между тем, затягивалась, и обе стороны отчаянно пытались понять, что вообще происходит.   
      - Здравствуйте, уважаемый господин... - брюнетка со светлыми глазами, наконец, вышла вперед, подбадривая примером подруг, и весело улыбнулась. – Как ваше имя?  
      Блэйзу на секунду показалось, что он не помнит ничего из случившегося за последние дни, включая то, о чем спрашивают, но он вовремя собрался и ответил на вопрос. От растерянности, правда, назвался своим настоящим именем, чего делать не следовало бы.   
      Девушка смутилась ещё сильнее.  
      - Извините, что потревожили вас в столь поздний час, но… Понимаете, тут такая сложная история, мы никак не можем в ней разобраться. Позвольте об'яснить: мы все помним одного и того же человека, который, как нам сказали хорошие люди в этой деревне, очень похож на вас по описанию. В общем, я и подруги проснулись в лесной чаще прошлой ночью – только не подумайте ничего плохого! Без понятия, как и почему там очутились, но тот человек вспомнился многим из нас пару часов спустя. Мы запомнили ещё кое-что, хотя и не знаем, когда точно всё произошло: какой-то дом, кажется, церковь… и кольцо. Вы знаете, господин Блэйз, мы почти уверены, что тот человек, похожий на вас, обещал, - она запнулась, опустила взгляд в пол, но зелёные глаза необычно вспыхнули искрами, выдающими, что она отнюдь не сожалеет о том, что бы там не произошло. Совсем даже наоборот. - На каждой из нас жениться. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Саундтрек:   
> Hozier - Take me to church  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S2pBYcP-6l8  
> Mario - Soundtrack to my broken heart  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AB10O1OkUWw  
> Нервы - Кофе - мой друг  
> John Denver - Take Me Home, Country Roads  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1vrEljMfXYo  
> Animus Volt - Follow My Melody  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wLtvx0MB86E  
> Бременские музыканты (м/ф) - Ничего на свете лучше нету  
> Lost Kings - First Love   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EMbOQ5Q-hdI  
> LVTHER ft. MYZICA - Some Kind Of Magic  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h36uaK-wkc4  
> Кавказская пленница (х/ф) - Если б я был султан


End file.
